


You can pick up all kinds of things in an auction and sometimes, you get way more than what you bargained for

by ChaoticWeirdo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Date, Bachelor Auction, Cliche, Dubious Prices, Explicit Language, Food, GinHijiGin, Idiots, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Sex, freaking Yoshiwara people, minor plot ocs, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticWeirdo/pseuds/ChaoticWeirdo
Summary: I ripped off Groundhog day in another fic (not related to this one, though, so no need to read it unless you want to!), but the Bachelor auction trope did not fit in it!And it would be a shame not to use it, right? (or you'll tell me after reading this!)I didn't see anything that looked like it used that trope around here, so... There, it's done.And it's not a bad trope, I think, to wish Gin-san a happy birthday :)
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	You can pick up all kinds of things in an auction and sometimes, you get way more than what you bargained for

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I'm pretty sure no one will be satisfied about the price, complaints office will open in the comments in case of need ;)

  
  


On a regular Thursday night at the Shinsengumi headquarters, Hijikata was in his room, busying himself with paperwork.

Sougo was in front of his room, setting a trap that would make a grenade fall in front of the door as soon as it was moved, and would, hopefully, make him the new vice-chief by default.

Yamazaki was a bit further, in the yard, pretending he had not noticed, as he was practising his backhand: he wanted to be ready for his next match so he didn't want the 1st captain to kill him. Moreover, even if the vice-commander did learn he saw him lay that trap, he'd probably be able to buy his life with mayonnaise if he pretended he really had not understood what that crazy sadist was doing. Well that was better than the chances of survival he'd have if he said anything.

Hijikata would beat him black and blue for being a maggot and a failure as a cop, but that happened nearly on a daily basis, anyway.

Kondo was in his own room, using a mirror to check his naked rear. Did butt hair stop growing, at some point? They seemed a bit longer than the last time he'd checked, and long hair there was even worse than having hair there at all. Would Otae still be able to love him, if his butt hair never stopped growing? With a dejected face, he put back his undergarment and crossed his arms, pondering. It took him approximately half a second, to reach the right, the obvious conclusion.

Otae was such a fine woman. Of course, she'd still love him!

Hijikata was finishing his fourth pile. Two more to go, and he'd call it a night, or rather, would stop working to train for a while. He didn't hate paperwork, but found it a bit tedious and frustrating: he had to see every day on how many cases they were stuck, correct mistakes his subordinates shouldn't be making anymore, or even at all, and face the ever growing number of people who felt they had been wronged by them, and filled complaints. Among other and just as tiresome things.

Hence, he always trained at least for one hour, when he was done with paperwork, and sometimes stayed in the dojo till he was exhausted enough not to be able to think about it, or anything at all on good days, except his futon.

Till the following morning, at least.

But he didn't finish his pile, as he was startled by the sound of a gun. He glanced at the hour, 22h13, and frowned, lighting a cigarette before he rose, grabbing his katana. It was not Sougo, that fucker only used a bazooka, and it was not an attack, as only one shot was heard. It meant Tottsan.

He barely avoided a grenade, when he left his room, and he got a bit dirty, his hair frizzing into an afro. He cursed Sougo.

By the time he reached Kondo's room, he'd heard two more shots. Tottsan was indeed inside, pointing his gun at his commander, and Sougo was just sitting there, looking bored. As usual, though, Hijikata could see some kind of gleam in his eyes. Something he though of as nasty interest. He didn't look overly concerned, he did look like he was just waiting for a boring night to turn into something else, but that thing in his eyes set all kind of alarms in Hijikata's head, or even his body, as it too, was used to having to react on pure instinct, to avoid being killed, and when he was lucky, being hurt.

However, this was nothing but the usual, so he turned his attention to the man, holding a smoking gun. Nobody seemed to think something was strange about his appearance or his hair, so he ignored it.

“Oi.”

“Toshhhhiiiiiiiiiiii,” yelled Kondo, looking terrified, his bulging eyes fixated on the fuming hole, centimeters from his crotch.

“Toshi. You don't do anything on Friday night, so you're in too. In fact, I was asked specifically about you. Since you don't have anything to say, I take it you agree, so we'll meet there.”

Hijikata crossed his arms.

“Where? And what for? Who asked?”

“A man only need to know where to point his sword,” he raised his gun, pointing it at Hijikata's head, “or his gun. You'll go to the festival, that's all you need to know for now.”

Hijikata raised a brow at Kondo who was frantically nodding, as Matsudaira pointed his gun at him again.

Hijikata snorted. Matsudaira not giving details was Matsudaira having an idiotic mission to give them. In the past, it had involved the Shogun, and Hijikata clenched his teeth at the memory of that man they all had failed to protect. But now was not a time for regret, and they had done everything they could, at the time anyway. Now, he only worried Matsudaira would bring the former princess in the same kind of weird situations, giving them the responsibility to keep her out of potential harm, but no... She still was a young girl...

“Why the hell would we do that? Security's been arranged by the city's police. We won't go.”

He didn't move as three bullets found their way into the wood near his head, and didn't look impressed at all.

“What are you planning again, Tottsan?” He asked, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

“Toshi, would you dishonour your commander and make him back down when he already agreed? Are you that kind of man?”

He was pissed, but with both his commanding officers agreeing, he couldn't do much else than bitch about it. He still put up a fight, and eventually, Kondo, who appeared to know nothing more than what he'd just heard, convinced him they had to go.

_________________

“I'm going back to the barracks,” grumbled Hijikata, glaring at the crowd in front of him.

“Hahaha Toshi! It's not so bad! I'm sure Otae will come, it'll turn out to be a brilliant night!”

Hijikata cast him a sideways glance. Even if that crazy woman was around, there was no way she'd help. He closed his eyes, sincerely hoping Sougo would attempt to kill him and knock him out for the night.

_A few hours earlier_

The T. V. was too loud. Gintoki was emerging from his bedroom, with a bit of a hangover, feeling parched, and in need to rid himself from some kind of disgusting aftertaste that had taken up residence in the back of his mouth.

He went to grab some strawberry milk from the fridge, frowning at it for being nearly empty. Surely, their fridge had a black hole in, that made disappear puddings and stuff, and with the addition of the other black hole that was Kagura's stomach, of course, it had to be constantly empty! He sat on the couch, scratching his belly. Kagura was crouching in front of the T. V., munching on sukonbu.

“Kagura, sit on the couch, that's why it's here.”

“But Gin-chan, it's not the same from there! Aren't you always glued to the T. V. for the weather forecast?”

“It's absolutely not the same! Huh? Is it? What are you watching, it's so damn loud I didn't make out what it was before the ads.”

She turned, a dreamy look on her face, with a bit of drool drying on her chin.

“Cooking with dog.” Gintoki nearly spit his mouthful of milk, fortunately, he didn't. It would have been a damn waste.

“What? Why would you look at that so loudly?”

“So that I could hear the meat getting cooked! I'm hungry, now, Gin-chan. I want meat!”

Only that damn glutton would watch a cooking show with that kind of look. He'd freaked out for nothing. She lowered the sound and came in front of him, hands on her hips.

“I need food, I'm a growing girl.”

“Only your stomach is expanding, you-” The blow made him fly, but at least Sadaharu cushioned him. Which was awesome, till the beast decided to have a taste of his blood.

He sat, the dogs teeth still on his head.

“Fine, Shinpachi should be arriving soon, we'll go eat something then, he probably have some money left...”

Sadaharu backed down, apparently satisfied he was satisfying Kagura, and she was replying something, but he didn't hear it.

There was a voice he'd listen to even if thousands were talking at the same time, and that voice was coming from the T. V. He could hear it, even if it wasn't the time for the weather forecast. He rushed at the T. V., and fortunately, could see her, and hear enough to understand what it was about.

He grinned. He was going to meet her again tonight, then, and that was kind of a date, if they both knew where they would be and it happened to be in the same place. The upper part of his cheeks, just underneath his eyes, turned pink at the thought.

He scratched his head. Wasn't he thinking as Shinpachi would about his starlet? Hmm no, no, of course not. He should have been sleeping, considering the amount of sake he'd drunk on the night before, so even the fact that he'd woken up just in time to hear her was a sign.

When he heard the door and footsteps in the hallway, he smiled. He was in a very good mood, now, and planning, so Shinpachi was coming just in time to treat them.

But when he turned his head, it really wasn't a boy, he saw. It was a man with a V-bang.

Shinpachi was behind him, grinning. At last, a client.

_________________

It was a bloody job, and he had to do it, he needed the money and he had to do it, it was a bloody fucking job and he had to to it, he fucking needed the money and he had to do it...

Gintoki tried to make the obi a bit more comfortable, to no avail. Why the hell did women wear such disagreeable garments, he'd never understand. Why okama would pick to do that willingly, he failed even more, to understand. Nurses' outfits were much better and looked way more comfortable. Nonetheless, there he was, in a girly yukata, make-up on, and two ponytails attached to his hair. Well really, Ketsuno Ana looked perfect in that kind of clothes, but she'd look perfect in anything and even more with nothing on, he had no doubt. Okay, so it looked great, that was why... And now he thought about it, since he had to wear it, really, it was a good thing it wasn't a kinky nurse outfit. But still!

The man near him nudged his side and pointed at the scene.

“The black haired guy.”

Gintoki looked, and shook his head, agape. There were three black haired guys, and his gaze focused on one only, but no, it couldn't be...

“Hum no, I think all things considered, it's not such a good idea.”

“What do you mean? You already accepted the money, right? That old woman even took some of it! You can't back away now!”

“No, no, no, no, seriously, you don't understand, I-”

“No you have to do it! I'll pay more. Aside from what we need here, I'll double your wages! I'll just uh... need some time to get the money, depending on how it goes here, but... Please!”

Gintoki eyed the sky. Of course, that would mean going to the dinner with Ketsuno Ana. But what was the point, if he went as Paako? She'd ignore him, or worse, think it really was his thing! Ah but maybe she'd like it?

No really, anyway, it had to be the salary man. Obviously. Please, someone had to tell him it was the firefighter or the salary man. He'd give anyone 300 yen to hear that.

The crowd quieted down, when a man holding a mic walked on the scene.

“Ladies, welcome!”

The crowd cheered.

“Tonight's festival-”

“Danna. Fancy meeting you here.”

“D-Danna? Eeeeh! It's really Yorozuya's Danna!”

Gintoki repressed the urge to kill himself on the spot. Why the hell did he have those okama people as acquaintances and why, oh, why _the hell_ did they think sending him customers was a good idea?

“Souichiro-kun... Jimmy-kun...”

Sougo smirked.

“It's Sougo, Danna. But I guess names have to change tonight, right?”

“Shut up! It's a job.”

“Oh? Really? You're paid to participate in this? To which extent, exactly?” His smirk was growing larger by the minute.

“I just let that guy”, he showed his client with a sign of head, “pay and I become bff with Ketsuno Ana! I don't care about anything else! Anyway, why are _you_ guys here?”

Yamazaki turned his head from the scene, where the guy was presenting the men on stage.

“Ah well it's a charity event. Since were not popular enough, Matsudaira-san decided we should participate, to show we're close to the population.”

Sougo snickered.

“The old man _said_ that.”

“It's not true?”

Sougo pointed at a girl with dark blond hair, who was staring at the stage with big, round, loving eyes.

“Partly. His daughter planned on coming here for that scum, at the right end of the stage. He planned a murder, but then thought about something else.”

Gintoki made a face as he recognized the girl. After all they did to make her believe he was gone for good. Maybe it was that Mayora's fate. He glanced at him and turned his gaze away almost immediately.

“Your suggestion?”

Sougo grinned.

Usually, he didn't really like going to get a wounded Kondo from the hostess bar he spent way too much time and money on. Yamazaki was the one who had to, most of the time, but since he'd been on stakeout, someone else had had to do it.

As he'd entered the bar, he'd seen his commander's prone form, and walking towards it, he'd also heard Matsudaira's voice.

That man was a happy drunk. Every time he'd seen him drunk, he'd been laughing, enjoying the ladies company, or dancing with ridiculous stuff drawn on his belly.

Yet, there he'd been, crying loudly.

Apparently, there had been some wedding talks already.

After he'd heard a bit more, he'd decided it might be a very good time to pitch in.

Just because he was nice like that.

The devilish grin that had appeared on his face at that moment was the same Gintoki could now see.

“Kondo-san chose to come, though,” he said, looking sadly at his commander, who'd been trying to reach Otae all afternoon, after she'd send him away not very gently, on the morning, not listening to whatever he'd said.

Gintoki nodded. As usual, when he saw an opportunity to humiliate his vice-commander or get him killed, and took it. And as usual, the Gorilla would try to woo _his_ Otae and humiliate himself or get all kinds of wounds, depending on what would be available in Otae's reach, for her to use as a weapon. Not that she needed any. He'd been on the receiving end of her fists and kicks enough to know that. But as far as he knew, she wasn't around tonight, and he'd like it to stay that way.

If he really had to buy a man for the evening, and he'd already given 300 yen in his mind to whoever would take them, for that man _not to be_ the one on the far left of the stage, he'd rather not have any witness.

The scum Sougo had spoken about was to go first, and the auction started. They had not listened to the auctioneer at all, nor that much at some beautiful woman he'd invited on stage. Gintoki only had heard she'd organized the event.

The scum guy walked to the middle of the stage, and gazed lovingly at Kuriko, smiling. He was looking a bit like a delinquent, but the man presenting him said he worked at the city hall. He looked really hooked, to Gintoki. But the girl was all eyes for an already blushing Hijikata, and he was bought by a random girl, for 50000 yen.

That was the absolute minimum, and overbid had to be at least 5000 yen each time.

“Poor bastard,” noted Gintoki.

Sougo chuckled.

“Well it goes as planned, that way, she keeps money to buy Hijikata, and then he gets killed by her father while in the dullest date ever.”

Hijikata had let out a sigh of relief, as Kuriko kept her money. Mission accomplished. Now he just had to get away from here. He scanned the crowd, doing his best to ignore the loving stare the girl fixated on him, and spotted Yamazaki, to whom he sent an icy glare that promised hell to him, if he fucked up. He tried to ignore the sparkle of a sniper's gun sight, on a nearby roof, and on a second thought, glared at it, before he moved that glare on Yamazaki again. That idiot'd better not screw up.

His brows furrowed, as he spotted Sougo, near him, and... was that... No, it was a woman, right? No. Not him. No way! He eyed them suspiciously, but turned his head as he got distracted by the loud squeals, as a young man went to the middle of the stage, presented as a paediatrician. Shit, he really hoped they would all leave after fighting for that poor guy.

“Huh? Jimmy-kuun? What the-”

Sougo crossed his arms, as Yamazaki, who'd just been back and was now wearing girl's clothes, turned to the Yorozuya.

“Vice-commander orders. He doesn't want to be bought by anyone. Especially not by one in particular,” he said, putting on the final touch to his make-up. He was used to cross-dressing to infiltrate rebel groups, so he was fast at it, and had his human appearance, right now. He looked like a plain girl like that. The Mech-Zakis were at the HQ, playing kabaddi, probably. He wished he'd stayed with them...

“I'm pretty sure you're not paid enough, Jimmy-kun.”

“I kinda agree with that, Danna. But at least, he gave me his own money for this.”

“Ugh. Actually no, you're a tax-thief too, so that's my money. You're actually paid way too much!”

Assholes, the lot of them.

Sougo cocked his head.

“How much?”

“Huh 200 000 yen.”

Gintoki gaped. That much? Wasn't that guy an overconfident asshole?

“What an egotistical bastard!” He glared a him, on the stage. He was doing his best to avoid Kuriko's eyes, and definitely looked embarrassed to be here. And why the hell did he look so good, that freaking bastard!? It was just his usual uniform, there was nothing special about it! The Gorilla near him was wearing one too.

Sougo had whistled, and turned his head too, to look back at the stage.

It was now Kondo's turn to get on the middle of the stage.

“Ha! He investigated to learn how much Matsudaira's daughter would have. Well he had me do it, rather. And it was about 150 000 yen, he just rounded it for safety.”

“Not bad... but...”Sougo smiled with glee, looking at the stage.

Kondo was on the verge of tears, as some women yelled to complain about having a gorilla participate in a good looking men auction. Even the auctioneer had started calling him a gorilla. And worse, Otae-san didn't even come, he'd have seen her.

He'd sent her twelve messages to tell her, but she probably had not seen them, or she'd be here, that much was obvious! Her phone and all of the girls' she worked with had to be broken. Or an amanto device made some kind of interference with phones in her snack, that had to be it.

Still, having no one offering...

The auctioneer thought about lowering the starting price, when someone yelled 50 000 yen at last.

No one offered more, and as the auctioneer looked, he noted a hand raised. He smiled. How cute, she didn't dare to go for it, she really looked terrified, but her friend helped her.

“50 000 yen, that lovely go-man goes to the small girl in green, right miss?”

Yamazaki nodded slowly and gulped, fully aware, too completely conscious of the growing dark aura on the far left end of the stage, but even more, of the katana pressing at his side, hidden from the view of most people.

“Next is a professional that will make you melt, ladies. He specializes on fire... Will he ignite it, or-”

Yamazaki was trembling, his arm still held up by Sougo. The captain put his katana back in its sheathe, now that Yamazaki had confirmed he bought him.

“B-but...I can't buy both of them! The vice-commander is going to kill me! Or to make me commit seppuku!”

“Just a little,” shrugged Sougo. “Besides, you did it to protect the pride of the Shinsengumi, it really is a stunt to make us more popular. If our leader was not bought, it would shame all of us. You did it for everyone,” he said, raising his thumb up mockingly.

Yamazaki turned his gaze towards Hijikata, and already, he was starting to see all of his life, flashing quickly before his eyes.

Gintoki felt a bit sorry for him, but didn't really care that much, so he turned to his client.

“It's that one, right ? It's a hot firefighter, girls like that kinda shit, right? That's probably it, right? It has to be him, right?!”

The man shook his head, and Gintoki gritted his teeth. Soon, there were only three men left, and then two. He turned to his client again. He was near to the point where he would have to beg.

“You're not telling me... You can't be serious.” Fuck no! He left his dignity in a pile of garbage as a regular occurrence, but he still had _some_ pride!

“Yes, the last one. That's it. That's the one.”

Gintoki didn't have to turn his head to feel Sougo's smirk on him. Somehow, he had wanted so much to believe it would be the guy just before him. He was a nice looking lawyer, even kinda sexy and stuff, but fuck, it could have been any other of those guys, he was so focused on that hope he'd forgotten there was still a risk. Or his mind, as some kind of instinctive protection against madness, had put the information away so that he wouldn't lose it completely before he had no choice to get on with it.

“So. You're really planning on buying Hijikata-san.” Sougo was grinning. That was even better.

“Eh? Really Danna?! You're a life-saver!” He really, really hoped, the vice-commander would get rid of his anger on him before he remembered _someone's_ failure.

“N-no, I... Why didn't you tell me from the start, you piece of...”

“Oh, Danna, that's no way to talk to a paying customer.” He tutted, shaking his index finger at Gintoki, with a far too wide grin.

“Shut. Up!” He really wanted to rip his head and his smug grin off!

“I... I'm sorry, Sakata-san. I thought you'd hesitate if you knew he was a Shinsengumi man, he's got a reputation of... I hear they call him a demon!” He shuddered. “But I paid you already, so...”

Hijikata had to be called twice, before he went to the middle of the stage, all glare and visibly majorly pissed, judging by the way his hands clenched tightly on the cigarette he'd just lit and the other on his lighter. He'd scowled at the auctioneer who'd tried to tell him he wasn't supposed to smoke on stage, and the man had taken several steps away, nodding and apologizing. There was no sign prohibiting it around, had declared the last bachelor on stage, and Hijikata fucking needed the appeasing smell and feeling of smoke.

Gintoki found it sickening, how the women were all finding that was a mysterious look, a bad-boy vibe and such, squealing again. No, no, girls, it's just a no good violent asshole! Why the hell are they like this with him? That made him so angry!

“Danna, you need to place a bid.” The fucker was still grinning.

Gintoki eyed him with a murderous glare, as he heard Kuriko start at 50 000 yen.

“55 000!” he yelled, altering his voice a bit and feeling his face grow hot.

Kuriko turned, frowning and standing on tiptoe to see who was raising. She bid 5000 more.

Again, a reddish-faced Gintoki raised, and once more, as Kuriko was decided she'd have him.

Hijikata was hesitating between relief and dread. Was _that_ who he thought it was? He _knew_ it was, of course, but... Why?

Some other women tried to get in, and Gintoki saw Kuriko whispering to one of her friends, then she triumphantly, raised her hand: “100 000, like, totally,” she yelled. She was pretty sure no one would out-bid that much, and rose more to try and scare that other bidders. It was nearly everything she had, so she did worry a bit. Yet, even if she had to ask her friend to loan some cash, it would be worth it.

“100 000 once,” said the auctioneer, looking in Gintoki's general direction.

“Hum... W-well it's too much already, but it's fine if she buys, right? So sad. Well let's go, then. It was nice knowing you, Jimmy-kun.” He was laughing behind his hand.

“Shit, I didn't think someone would pay that much. But at least it's not my-”

“100 000 twice...”

“I bid 150 000,” said a new voice.

“... wife. That's her, now.”

Gintoki looked at a pretty red head smiling at Hijikata, who... did that guy smile back? Asshole! Yeah he was. Damn. _Damn_.

Kuriko frowned. No way!

“160 000!”

“170 000!”

“200 000, like, totally!” yelled Kuriko, scowling at the woman.

“230 000!” Yelled the red head.

“What the hell is she doing, she shouldn't have had that much money! That's our savings! Ah the kid can't follow, right, buy him!”

“235 000,” he grumbled loudly, not even caring about faking a girl's voice.

“You're so stingy, Danna, even though it's not your money,” chuckled Sougo.

“Shut up, you bastard!”

“300 000!” yelled again Kuriko. She'd scare the oldies away! She'd been shaking her friend, asking for her help in her quest for love.

Kuriko was on the phone, now, and the red-head smirked.

“I bid 400 000!” She eyed smugly the young girl.

“Shit, buy him, buy him! It's an evening organized by a former Yoshiwara woman! They'll end up in a hotel! A hotel!!” The panic stricken man was shaking him, and Gintoki was still trying to decipher what that expression he wore meant, when Hijikata looked at that woman.

“Yoshi-What? And _with_ what!? You only gave me 250 000 yen!”

“400 000 yen once, 400 000 yen twice-”

“I...” The man looked like he was in complete despair, his lower lip trembling, on the verge of crying.

Sougo, with a devilish smile took Yamazaki's purse and shoved it in Gintoki's stomach, before he yelled “450 000” in a girly voice, raising Paako's arm.

He gave 50 000 yen from his own wallet to Yamazaki. It felt so good, to help, once in a while.

The red-head shoulders sagged and she lowered her head. Kuriko was shaking her friend, to no avail, and at the same time, was trying to get some cash from whoever she had called.

“450 000 once, 450 000 twice, and congratulations, 450 000, to the girl with 2 ponytails. Our lovely winners may come to claim their prizes.”

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” The client was shaking Sougo's hand energetically.

“Think nothing of it. I just love to help.” If that bastard Hijikata didn't get killed by an angry father, at least, a date with Danna would be fun. He'd even heard something about Yoshiwara, right?

“You... bastard! Why the hell did you do that?” Yelled Gintoki angrily.

Sougo's smile had seldom been that smug.

“Who knows... Ah, I think these guys are coming for you two.”

Two men were indeed approaching them, as people were starting to leave, to go back enjoying the festival. Gintoki watched the mournful gaze Kuriko was giving to the man he'd just bought for the evening, who was red as a tomato, trying to look anywhere but at her. Quite clearly, he avoided looking his way, too. Huh.

What the hell were these people thinking? He'd followed the bids with growing embarrassment, and at some point, had only started staring at the sparkle, somewhere on a roof. Couldn't he fire and he'd be done with it? As it ended, his gaze crossed the one of that person who'd just bought him, right before he saw him... yelling angrily at Sougo. Damn. But if nothing else, it wasn't Kuriko, so that was something, right? He tried to convince himself it was something.

At least, the sparkle of the gun sight appeared again and the silhouette of the idiotic father holding it was leaving, observed Hijikata considering he'd seldom been that close to death.

Gintoki glanced at his client's wife. She was still in the same spot, eyes on the ground. He turned to him.

“Hey, go talk to her now, instead of hanging out with okamas. I'm not doing this for nothing, you idiot... Aside from your payment I mean. And you doubled it, I won't forget that.”

The man nodded, smiling at him, and he slowly walked towards the red head, looking sadly at her filled wallet.

“Fucking rich people,” grumbled Gintoki, as he saw it. He grumbled even more and cussed, as he heard Sougo.

“Well then, Danna, Zaki, smile, girls. Your dates are waiting. Enjoy!”

“Eeeeeh!?” Yamazaki had kinda forgotten that they were indeed buying company for the evening. He looked at Gintoki, both of his eyebrows up. That meant he and Hijikata-san... No really, he was going to get killed, after all.

And they were escorted to the stage.

The “couples” were to be side by side, as the auctioneer explained to them how their evening would go.

The charity auction, organized by a former courtesan who'd started a dating agency, after Yoshiwara had been freed, had been sponsored by a restaurant, the company owning the Ferris Wheel, and a hotel that all expected some publicity, so all the couples were invited to visit each.

First, they were offered dinner in one of the fanciest Italian restaurants in town, the highest bid got the most romantic table, he said, with a wink at Gintoki. Hijikata gritted his teeth, reddening anyway. The fireman had been bought 350 000 yen, and he just wished that old woman who bought him had spent a bit, a tiny bit more.

That was when a special guest would meet them. Then, since it was a proper romantic date, it would end in with the Ferris wheel.

Of course, they didn't have to be proper, if they decided not to, said the man, winking again, they each would have a 2 bedroom suites in the loveliest hotel, to use as they pleased, after that, as the deal was till midnight, so they would be free to do whatever they'd want. No questions would be asked, except their impressions about the rooms.

Gintoki looked at the guy dubiously. Wasn't that going a bit too far, for people who just hooked up? Who the hell organized that bachelor auction again?! Did the women in Yoshiwara have no sense of what not rushing meant? Ah but damn, no, now he thought about it. All the woman he knew there seemed to consider getting into bed was the only thing to do, once you had discussed the price. Well at least, he'd paid, but not with his own money.

Hijikata scowled at him, like it was his fault, but they didn't have any time to _talk_ , before they were taken to the restaurant.

Hijikata then glared at the no smoking sign, his hand trembling like he wanted to punch it, and he lit another cigarette, before he had to go in, taking long drags that didn't do a thing to appease his feeling of imminent doom. He was _pleasantly_ invited to go in, before he could see a way to escape, and was led to his table.

“What the hell are you here for, Yorozuya?”

Gintoki batted his eyelashes.

“It's Paako!”

“What?”

“My name. What's yours?”

“That's how you're gonna play it, you bas-”

Hijikata quieted down as a waiter gave them drinks. Even though Matsudaira had schemed this nonsense just for his daughter, he _was_ here in his uniform, representing the Shinsengumi, and knowing Kondo would probably mess up at some point, he had to try and not kill the bastard in front of him. Not in a restaurant with so many people around, at least.

“That's an aphrodisiac cocktail,” he said, winking at Hijikata. “I'll be coming back shortly to take your orders.”

Gintoki chuckled, seeing how red Hijikata was.

“Shut up! The heck's with that winking?! Like _I_ 'd need an aphrodisiac, you're the one who bought me for the evening!” The policeman took his glass angrily, trying to will his blush away, but he froze, as Gintoki's hand rested on his.

“Wh-”

“Aren't you gonna clink _it_ with mine?” asked Gintoki wiggling his brows suggestively.

“Sh-shut up! Why the hell should I do that?” He took his hand away and kept it out of the moron's reach.

“That's pretty mean! Didn't I save you from being killed by your boss?”

Hijikata lowered his head, missing Gintoki's smirk. He could have been here with Kuriko.

“Here” was a small table, with chandeliers, slightly isolated from the other tables. A red see-through curtain was giving them a bit more privacy, and a large skylight was on their side, giving them a perfect view on a starry summer night.

The plan had been to have Yamazaki buy him, and it would have been a pain enough, but truly, Matsudaira would have gone nuts, if he'd come here with his daughter. Heck, he probably wouldn't even have let him step down from the stage.

“O-okay. Fine.” He raised his glass, and glanced at Gintoki. “What're we drinking to, then?”

“Hmm obviously to great dates,” said Gintoki, with an alluring smile.

Hijikata snorted at the irony. “Yeah, right. To great dates.” They clinked their glasses and drank their cocktails. Hijikata nearly finished his in one go. He needed that. It wasn't bad tasting, but too sweet.

His “date” probably loved it.

“Your kind of stuff.”

“Yeah! It's pretty good!”

“I'm _so_ happy you like it, you damned perm-head! Now you'll tell me what the fuck put us in this... this... situation?” He couldn't even find the words.

“Oh, I thought that would last longer, you ungrateful bastard...”

“Why you-!”

“Shhhh! If you yell and grab my front like that, you'll be misleading our audience!”

Hijikata let him go immediately and sat back down, glancing uneasily around him.

“W-what audience?”

“Well we're at the most romantic table, so we're watched.”

“We're not!”

“Of course we are. The other couples will be taking us as an example, seeing how I spent so much for a night with you, they're must think I'm quite smitten.” He winked in a way he hoped was charming.

Hijikata finished the last of his drink, to regain some composure, as he felt his cheeks growing hot again. Why was this so weird? It was just the idiotic natural perm!

“That's a scary thought. Who did you steal that money from, anyway? Should I arrest you?”

“Oh? Willing to play with cuffs already? Not on the first date!”

“T-th-F-Sh-shut up! No one wants _that_!”

Gintoki shrugged, with a perky smile. Hijikata did look like his head was going to explode, so he answered instead of taunting him some more. He had all of the evening, after all. But shit, he didn't expect he'd enjoy it, and...

“Well part of it was your money.”

“What!?”

“Huh? Didn't you give it to Yamazaki just for that?”

“W-well yeah, but...”

Gintoki lifted a brow. A thought crossed his mind, and he didn't like it at all.

“You don't say...” He wildly exaggerated his reaction just to annoy him more, and hid his mouth behind his hand, making a large “o”. “What a scandal! In the Shinsengumi headquarters? Shocking!” He was mimicking gossiping office workers well enough to make Hijikata feel really uncomfortable.

“T-the hell are you blabbering about?”

“You and that Jimmy?”

Appalled, Hijikata nearly rose from his seat, but Gintoki took his hand to prevent him from doing so.

“You're out of your fucking mind?!”

“Well I'm just saying if you mind someone else using that money the same way, maybe you wanted him to-”

“Absolutely _not_! You fucking frizzy perm! Your brain's frizzy and fried too! I considered this buying myself, I didn't even know they'd planned all that stuff! Fucking bunch of crazy PR people!”

Gintoki couldn't help it, he felt relieved. He harboured quite paradoxical feelings, towards that guy. No one pissed him off like he did. He just made his blood boil in a way no one ever had. Just seeing his annoyingly _not_ ugly mug was at times enough to set him off. And by at times, he meant nearly every time he saw him. He _needed_ to provoke him, to rile him up, to get in his face. And then they fought, yelled at each other, and Gintoki felt... good. Great. Like he was having the best time. Not wanting him to go, as he always did. Quite the opposite.

And those rarer times when they didn't fight were unlike anything he knew. He just felt close to him. Had for a while, and didn't really try to understand it. There just was something about him. And now they were in that setting, he finally was starting to get a clue.

“I'll have you know Paako's perm is quite popular, you jerk! And well, at least, he'll have a date anyway. I'm not sure Kondo is a real boyfriend material, though, I'll offer him advice if he is rejected.”

“Ha! Kondo-san is probably talking to him at length about how great it would have been to be here with his Shimura woman.”

“And crying. And planning to find her as soon as we'll be free to go. Poor Jimmy.” chuckled Gintoki.

Hijikata tried to suppress a small smile by clenching his teeth, but failed, and their waiter came back to take their orders. He presented them the dishes and after they picked, he grinned happily at them.

“That table is magical, and it's already working. You're by far the less awkward couple from that auction! I'll be taking special care of you! Another drink it is!” And he went back from whence he came.

Gintoki was still smiling, as he left, and his eyes crossed Hijikata's, who was, again, blushing. That could be fun, and considering the dishes they had to choose from, he expected an awesome desert.

That night didn't have to be so bad, after all.

“We'll have to see how it goes for them, at some point.”

“Agreed.” Even though it peeved him to agree with anything that empty head had to say, Kondo needed to be monitored, at times... “Still, I didn't give him that much. As the auction started at 50000, and I knew Kuriko could have about 150 000, I prepared just a bit more. How did you get the rest?”

“You would have been screwed, if not for me, then! She went way over this with her friend's help.”

“Why someone would spend that much on something like that is a mystery to me, so I didn't expect it. I thought by preparing 200 000 I was being way too paranoid.”

Gintoki smiled. So he didn't feel he was worth at least that? Really? That guy who was so confident, as he wrote the perfect letter to help Shinpachi? That guy who mimicked Vegeta and managed to look cool even like that, even if it was underappreciated by the gorilla women of Edo?

“Oh come on, didn't you think you'd raise more?”

“N-no!”

“Isn't that why you smiled to that red head who nearly bought you?”

Hijikata snorted.

“As if. I was just relieved it wasn't Kuriko nor _you_ , at last.”

“Ah? You had recognized me already?”

“Your hair are kinda unique. So are your eyes,” he replied, looking into them, before focusing on his glass, his hand twitching around it.

Gintoki smiled, and the smallest blush appeared on top of his cheeks. That was probably the first time he mentioned his hair without talking about a damn perm or something akin to that. It wasn't a compliment or anything, but it still made him feel all special to him.

“I'm so sad you preferred her to me, after all the effort I gave with the hair and the make up, and fuck, these clothes are really not comfortable!” He pouted in a way he hoped was cute.

Hijikata repressed a smile. He found it ridiculous, and yet...

“You asshole. I-” The waiter smiled at them as he gave them another set of his special cocktail. He left after opening the bottle of wine they would have for the meal, serving a bit of it for Hijikata to taste.

Hijikata took his glass to taste it, like he was supposed to, in that kind of fancy restaurant. He raised the glass before him to admire its color and his gaze involuntarily shifted to Gintoki's, who was looking at him with the hint of a smirk. In this light, their colors were quite similar, and the wine did have a really beautiful color.

The waiter smiled, and Hijikata cleared his throat before he took a sip. He nodded at the waiter.

“It's very good, thank you.”

The waiter served the both of them, and left the bottle.

Gintoki laughed at him.

“So that's the drops of god? You were transported in a autumn landscape with a willow tree and stuff?”

“I don't know a thing about wine, idiot. Doesn't taste bad, though.” He shrugged with one shoulder.

And he just went to the motions but ignored half of it. Too bothersome, not his style. He really didn't know a thing about wine, so there was no point in faking something he'd seen faked many times by his superiors or officials. He did know, though what he was supposed to do. He'd learnt about it mostly to explain it to Kondo, who sometimes had to represent them in dinners. It wasn't complicated, really. You looked at it's color, swirling the wine in the glass, smelled it and then tasted. What a bother, really when men only wanted to drink whatever it was. Still, he'd started doing it properly, and...

One look at that fucker's eyes, and he'd forgotten what he was doing or why.

He felt his face growing hot, and needed to think about something else, now! Thankfully, they had cocktails again. He drank.

“Anyway, I suspected you were up to no good and kinda still am. So anyone except the both of you was better.”

“Why?”

“Because her father would have killed me and-”

“No, why did you suspect I was up to no good?”

“Huh? Aren't you, like... all the damn time?”

“That's not true! How can you be a policeman with that kind of preconceived ideas!”

Hijikata smirked.

“I use facts, and no preconceived ideas, empirical ones. You generally _are_ up to no good or in some way involved in catastrophes. Sougo was beside you, so you could have been in league with him, in one way or another, and _he_ _is_ always up to no good. At least always, when it's about me, with other people, it's only _nearly_ all the time. You don't have that kind of money, so it would be weird of you to participate in something like this. More than weird, really. Highly suspicious. In fact, if you had that kind of money, you'd spend it on parfaits or other sugary treats, pachinko or booze. If it was needed, you could probably have send someone in your stead, but you chose to hide your identity to come here as... what was it? Paako?”

Gintoki put his elbow on the table, his chin on his palm and nodded. He couldn't take his eyes from Hjikata's, pinned by this analytical gaze fixated on him.

“Paako,” he repeated, and Gintoki shivered.

Hijikata was eyeing him with unabashed interest, clearly searching for a hint he had no doubt he'd find eventually. Either on that expressive face that always seemed to have a carefully chosen blank air. That or a cocky grin that pissed him almost immediately every time. He wasn't fooled by it. Not anymore, after that fight on the roof, not long after they'd first met. What he hid, behind it, however... He'd seen, that guy's mask of apathy slip up, every so often, and over time, even seen him serious. At times, he felt he could see through it.

Tonight, though, he was a bit unsettled.

He wore make up, that was one thing. Not too heavy, some pink eyeshadow that made his eyes look a bit less like dead fishes. Red lipstick that brought his perky lips out, when he smirked jokingly and smiled, and made them look somewhat wolfish, in a way even more threatening, yet somehow still sensuous, when his expression was taunting or angry.

Those ponytails he wore, on both sides of his head had his eyes following their dangling, whenever the guy moved his head. Still, it fit, on him. Not as well as that ponytail he'd had, on the roof of an old building, when he'd worn that smirk that hadn't been only a smirk, addressed only to him, right after he'd said he was the Shiroyasha.

But it didn't look like it was a guy pretending to be a girl. He wasn't an okama, Hijikata knew that much. And he wasn't pretending anything, really, not with this girly yukata, and the large feminine red obi he wore, that went really well with his eyes, nor with that make up or those additions to his hair.

He wasn't feminine by any means. He was graceful, though. Something about the way he held himself. The way his arms moved. Hijikata had always thought they were graceful. In an impressive way, especially in a fight. But really, Gintoki, even with his indolent, and at time clearly sluggish air, also had some kind of readiness, about him. Hidden under veils he chose, Hijikata guessed, and he'd never underestimate him again. It probably was part of what made him so graceful, in his eyes, because even when surprised, his movements were fluid, mastered. Like he danced with his opponent. He'd experienced it a few times, and seen it, too.

Nonetheless, he looked good in that attire. He could pass as a woman, if he tried. Well the way he could as Ginko, because even in a woman's body... Really,he didn't try. He was himself. Still gross, and bothersome, and irritating, and _there_. Impossible to ignore. Even when Hijikata tried his best. Just the way he was, when he wore his usual clothes, or anything else, really.

The bastard had told him, once, about what was enabling him to stand tall. And of course, his soul was still there, no matter what he wore. He wouldn't think anything less of him, if he really was an okama, it wouldn't change the way he thought about him at all, but that was not it. He wasn't Paako. It was Sakata Gintoki, in front of him. The useless Yorozuya he knew.

Either he was paid, and that asshole would do almost anything for money, or he had something in mind, and with that guy, it could only be nasty.

Gintoki was frozen on the spot. He could feel some heat getting up in his face, making his cheekbones pink, under that unwavering gaze that made him feel hot all over. Damn, the fucker was one sexy cop. That wasn't new. What was, though, was how it made him feel, being under his gaze. Hijikata's expression didn't change, still calculating, analyzing. It almost felt like he'd tasted the name, thought Gintoki, before Hijikata opened his mouth again.

“I was the last to go, so you could have bid on anyone else, especially since... some of us went with less money involved, but you still waited to bid only on me. So it wasn't some kind of lost bet where you'd have to buy someone, anyone. You wanted... or maybe had to, bid only on me. You could have done it only to make the prices rise up,” He paused, pondering. “For numerous reasons. Yet, _you_ really paid in the end, so that's not what it was, right?”

Gintotoki licked his lips, but Hijikata didn't give his any time to answer, before he went on.

“You really paid, so you really had that money, that's _clearly_ suspicious.”

Gintoki looked at that kind of near smirk, half chuckle, and bit the inside of his lower lip.

“You never have that kind of money, so it's obvious there's something shady. I could consider some kind of scam, to make someone pay more,” he cocked his head to the right, slightly, “but no,” he shook his head, his gaze never leaving Gintoki's.

“ You really had the money, _and_ gave it in the end. Add to all of this that you seem to have observed a little too much how I reacted to that woman's bid, I didn't even think about it, really, so you had to keep a close watch, to notice it.”

One of his eyebrows twitched. On her? But, he'd watched Kuriko, too.

“Even more, you considered how much Kuriko could spend with a suspicious interest as well, since you even know how she got that extra money even though you were on the far back of the crowd, you couldn't have noticed that without checking for whatever she was doing.”

Hijikata raised his glass at him.

“Oh, and of _course_ , there's the fact I asked you where the rest of the money came from, and you haven't replied. You've been stalling, replying with questions, all in all, doing whatever you can to avoid replying.”

He took a sip of wine, still intently looking at him.

“Wow.” Gintoki had never thought he'd find something like this sexy, but, shit! He had to turn the tables. “I didn't know you observed what I do that much.”

Hijikata's lower jaw went down, as he blushed, and shook his head.

“I-I don't! I just... J-just answer the damn question,” he replied angrily.

Gintoki bent his glass in front of him the way Hijikata had, swirled the wine in his glass, and took his time about it.

“It's a really beautiful color, isn't it?”

“I guess” Replied Hijikata, in a gruff tone, his cheeks feeling a bit hotter.

Gintoki shrugged and smelled the wine, closing his eyes, before he took a tentative sip. It was good. He was used to sake and beer, wine, not so much, and this was a bit rough, but not aggressively so.

But it only took him in the kind of fancy restaurant he was in, maybe it was only average. He opened his eyes, and met Hijikata's on him, who was obviously growing impatient, his right foot tapping on the floor. Gintoki didn't want to be anywhere else, now he thought about it.

“Ah, I was right! It's autumn, and...”

“Cut the crap, you perm head idiot, or it's not the willow who'll weep. Stop stalling.”

Gintoki huffed and put his glass down.

“You're no fun. I was hired to buy you.”

Hijikata's brows twitched.

“Sougo wouldn't spend that much just to piss me. Especially if he had to pay you on top of it. And what would be your angle? ”

Gintoki chuckled. The mere fact he was mentioning it showed he did consider it, but he looked confused. It was looking like he hoped he wouldn't, but couldn't really bring himself to consider anything else.

“Nope, not Souichiro-kun.”

Hijikata crossed his arms on his chest, peering at him askance.

“Then who?”

“Now, now... how does it work, in an interrogating room. Aren't you supposed to bribe me with something? You're alone, so you can't do good cop – bad cop on your own.”

“I'll only do bad cop with you fucking perm. Who hired you?”

Gintoki considered pissing him a bit more, because bad meant many things, but some part of him was even more intent on knowing how he would react to the truth.

“That lovely red head's husband.”

“Huh?”

Gintoki shrugged.

“That woman's?” His eyebrows went up in surprise.

He'd thought he'd maybe already seen her before, at the auction, but had not really cared at the time. Now, he still cound't remember where he had seen her.

“I know her?”

“That's something you ask _me_?” said a chuckling Gintoki, taking his drink again. Hijikata did the same.

“I don't really remember her, but I think I've seen her face somewhere...”

Gintoki hummed his agreement, and Hijikata crossed his arms on his chest again, his eyes sparkling with a fiery ice as he waited for an answer. Gintoki now wanted to be asked properly, and had a little playful smirk lighting his face. Hijikata relaxed on his seat, taking slowly his glass, looking straightforwardly in his eyes, as he kicked his shin.

Gintoki jumped, and yelled in pain.

“Oww! You freaking-”

Hijikata's hand was on his mouth to shut him up. Even if he wanted to kill the bastard, he wouldn't mar the Shinsengumi's reputation. He'd wait till they got out of the damn restaurant.

“Sorry,” he said, with a smirk. “Was that your leg?”

Gintoki gripped his wrist, his nails biting in his skin as he pulled it away from his mouth.

“Fucking asshole! That hurt like a bitch!” He said, through clenched teeth.

“Oh? You seemed to have something you wanted to say, I just tried to help. You know, you should be careful about what you buy.”

Gintoki was massaging his shin, it felt like it was pulsating, but damn, how did that go straight to his dick? He'd never been a masochist! That asshole was _being_ an asshole, but shit, he looked so damn hot right now, as he purposefully was looking in his eyes, taking a sip of his wine. He wouldn't lose. But he needed to make him think he'd won, first.

“Oooh, men are so fucking violent!” he said, taking his glass and sniffing like he was crying. He wiped his eyes, even though they were dry. “Anyway, she was one of the women abducted, that time, when Ostuu-chan was commander-of-a-day.”

“Seriously? That's like...” His eyes went up, as he thought about it, lips slightly parted, and Gintoki licked his own. “It's been ages since that day.” He shook his head. He had no idea how long ago it had happened.

“Yeah, I wouldn't know either, Sazae-san makes it complicated. But it's old stuff, like first season old. You made that much of an impression.” He rubbed his shin again, and added, pouting. “Even though your a violent asshole.”

Hijikata lifted a brow. Okay, that was a little underhanded, well under the table, but he'd had to. What was he supposed to do, if he couldn't punch him in the face? It really begged to be punched! His jaws set as he tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. That day had been... Embarrassing to say the least. Really. There were still some videos with him making... He shook his head, refusing to even remember that humiliation. And that was mostly thanks to that idiot in front of him. Well and Sougo who had taken, as usual, every opportunity he had to harass him. Sougo was the worst, even worse that that bastard facing him, really.

They were quiet as delicious looking plates were placed before of them.

“What did she want?”

Gintoki watched him for a second, eyebrows up, before he burst out laughing. A merry laugh that wasn't completely mocking, even though Hijikata could hear that as well. But he didn't completely hate it either. Somehow, it was... pleasant, in a way. Something sincere, and not mocking, really. More like amused.

“Now that's cute.”

“S-shut up, seriously, she's married.” Fucking bastard. Now _that_ was mocking.

“Seriou-Even cuter!” He chuckled some more, and the increasingly frowning and flushed face of the man in front of him made him answer. That vein on his forehead looked like it was gonna burst, and it wouldn't be good. Not before he'd had his dessert!

“Okay, so you were not joking. Damn.” He tried not to laugh again. “According to my client, she took a fancy in you at that time, as you were soooo ready to do everything they wanted to save them, uncaring about your pride as long as it saved them. Apparently, she's been telling her husband since then he should be more like _you_. He even has V-bangs because of it! That's bordering on domestic violence, really!”

Just thinking about it made him angry. Like that nondescript guy could be on par with _that_ man just because he had V-bangs.

“Shitty bastard!” But Hijikata had no way of knowing it wasn't him he was talking about.

“Why the hell? You're the shitty perm! It's way better than having wavy hair!”

“Leave the perm alone, you bastard, that-”

They heard loud whispering near their table, and realized they had grabbed each others clothes and were nose to nose. And with the see through curtain, it may have looked like... They hurriedly sat and took their drinks.

Gintoki took a sip, yelling at himself in his mind, and cleared his throat, while Hijikata was trying to look like he wasn't embarrassed. An utter failure.

“Anyway, when she heard about the auction, she just decided to go for it. They were in a “not so good period”, he said.”

Hijikata scoffed. That was pretty sad for that man, and it had not exactly been one of his greatest moments, really, so he doubted the sanity of that woman.

All in all, he probably ended up with the least worst buyer, then. _If_ that was all there was to it.

Gintoki started eating, and feeling observed, raised his gaze to the man in front of him.

“Try it! It's delicious!”

With a nod, he filled their glasses again.

The food was indeed delicious. When Hijikata asked for mayonnaise, a lot of it, the waiter didn't even appear to judge him, it was that fancy a restaurant, not the kind where the staff would look down on him for asking anything.

Of course, that was how Hijikata view it, and only Gintoki noticed the raised brow of the waiter, and his hesitation, before he'd nodded to go fetch mayonnaise.

And what a wonderful mayonnaise that was, thought Hijikata. His face was showing his bliss, after a first taste, and he was completely unaware of the way Gintoki was looking at him.

Of course, after a few minutes of that, Gintoki made faces and nasty comments about it, but the food was so good both of them still enjoyed the meal, and every time one of them snapped, the other reminded him where they were and that they were being watched.

At one point, Gintoki criticized mayonnaise too much, he grabbed his collar and lifted him from the table, but again, Gintoki reminded him he was here on Matsudaira's orders, and the Shinsengumi reputation didn't need that, did they? He'd shoved him roughly, and Gintoki had kept a smug smirk all the while, as if he _knew_ he was going to stop. Or rather because he knew.

Obviously, the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi hitting, or maiming, or hell, he wanted to, strangling, the person who'd bought him at a charity auction and in a crowded, fancy restaurant, would look beyond bad, in terms of publicity, and of course, no one would understand that asshole had been asking for it.

“Now now, don't look so angry when you were playing footsie just minutes ago!”

Hijikata turned completely red, sputtering half words.

“T-th-that-that was a kick, y-you freaking moron!” he eventually managed, his fist clenching on his glass as he hesitated between kicking him again, but now he'd called it playing footsie, he couldn't, and just punching him strongly enough to make him go through the window.

And Gintoki was smiling. Hijikata didn't even know what to think about it, he was about to punch him anyway when the waiter came, asking if they'd enjoyed the main course. Hijikata hated how Gintoki looked like everything was completely fine, and he had to try and do the same, he would not lose to that guy, he refused!

The waiter had come to take their empty dishes, but he took the remnant irritation and anger with him too, and they were back to square one, that state they always were in, before and after they fought, comfortable, with an irritation fuelled by suspicion, keenly observing the other because of it, and it took the smallest thing to push either of them on edge. The waiter took their empty bottle, the wine glasses, replaced them with clean ones, and soon came back with a bottle of white wine, to go with the desserts. Gintoki served the both of them, and he liked that one way better. It was sweet!

“Did you talk to her?” Asked Hijikata, trying get rid of that desire he had to pull him by his collar, close, and.. What? After that, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do.

“Her?”

“That woman. Your client's wife.”

“Hmm no, why? I have her husbands' number, if it's what you're after, but its very rude to ask that to your date, you know. I'm hurt,” replied Gintoki with a bored face.

“You moron! I don't care about her, I...” If he said it, that bastard would laugh, he was sure of it.

“What?”

Hijikata licked his lips, wondering how he should say it, and he was completely oblivious to the change in Gintoki's gaze, and the tightening of his fists, but it lasted only a second before Gintoki shook himself out of it, blaming his thoughts on alcohol.

“Did you check your client's story?” Asked Hijikata, looking at him askance.

Gintoki rested his chin in his fist, heaving a long, loud sigh.

“Once a cop...”

“I'm serious, that's a highly suspicious behaviour. Were they the kind of couple who had that much money to spare? For something like _this_? They're paying you too, right?”

“You're always that mistrustful? It must be exhausting, no wonder you're pissed all the time!”

“Shut up!”

“No, seriously! Or is it that surprising to you someone would spent that much just for a night with you?”

“Yes!” He'd blurted it out loudly, because that was obvious. But seeing the surprised gaze of the man in front of him, he scratched his hair. “I... w-well n-no, I mean...” He felt his face reddening and he was embarrassed about that too, so it made him redden all the more. And Gintoki's grin grew larger.

“I can't even... You're totally not faking it though, that's...Wow! Do you even notice it, when someone's hitting on you?” He asked, using his other hand to caress his chin and make it go up so that he had to look at him. He batted his eyelashes when Hijikata looked at him.

“I notice when someone's fucking with me,” he said, grabbing his wrist in a firm grip. Gintoki smirked as that ice in his gaze made him feel so damn hot.

“That will be needed later, if you don't notice while I'm-”

“Shut up! D-don't finish that sentence!”

The Yorozuya smiled and his fingers were still on Hijikata's cheek, when the waiter came back, though it had him bending awkwardly, half seated. The waiter acted as if he didn't see a thing, yet put his dessert a bit on the side, but Hijikata still let go of the wrist he held, red as a beetle as that could look like...

The waiter left. Gintoki had yet to remove his hand, though. And Hijikata was tense, all of his muscle contracted as he didn't know how he should react. But Gintoki was now transfixed, nearly drooling at the sight of the large bowl that had been brought.

“It's gonna melt.”

With a serious face bordering on awe, Gintoki finally removed his hand, slowly, his fingers lingering as if they were reluctant to go, making Hijikata stiffen, and he put a first spoonful in his mouth.

He couldn't help letting out a moan.

The whipped cream was perfect, with just a hint of vanilla, delicately sugary and so light. The _gelato_ , as their menu called it, strawberry and vanilla was sweet and fruity, obviously home-made, with the dark dots of the vanilla, clearly visible, and the strawberry! It was layered with an exquisite red fruit sauce and it's taste was exploding in his mouth. On top of that, there were crunchy bits of a roasted nuts and almonds, he didn't even know those could be that good. There were bits of jelly too, strawberry and vanilla again, just at the right firmness to put a great contrast with the other textures. Bits of a light, fluffy cake, perfumed with some alcohol in which he could taste almonds, that melted on his tongue, was the surprise he discovered after he ate a good half of the large cup. And the chocolate sauce served on the side, with just a hint of alcohol, just enhanced every taste.

He felt like crying, and with a rosy-cheeks, glanced at Hijikata, who was gaping, and feeling like some kind of ventilation wasn't working properly in that restaurant.

“T-that good?”

“Try it! I mean...” He grabbed his hand. “Can we like... do that again?”

Hijikata snorted, nodding, as he tried to ignore whatever was stirring his loins. He would probably come back for the mayonnaise they made here.

“Next auction, sure, though I won't give you my money.”

Gintoki sighed but he didn't care, he couldn't care when he was so close to orgasm. He half expected to end up naked on the air, but they had already done that on the show, maybe that was why it didn't happen.

It was finished so fast he didn't even remember if he had chewed any of it. Hijikata had been watching him, with a face alternating between flabbergasted, and fighting a smile.

When Gintoki finally lifted his head, pouting a bit at his empty bowl, he saw Hijikata, sucking absent-mindedly on his spoon. Maybe that was the alcohol in the desert, but it was getting hot in this restaurant. Uncomfortably so.

Hijikata looked at him and cleared his throat.

“It's really good, yeah. B-but still too sweet to my taste,” he said, lifting his cup towards Gintoki.

He was a bit taken aback by the look that earned him. That was adoration, wasn't it? That was a “I'll be grateful even after my death” look, wasn't it?

Gintoki took the cup with greedy hands.

“You're sure? I'm just asking, because it's already too late, I won't give it back, no part of my body would agree with that.”

Hijikata let out a small chuckle. Seeing him so... excited about a dessert. Thad was ridiculous, for a grown man really, yet he found it oddly enticing. He shook his head. Yeah, no, really that wasn't it: he just owed him, for if he'd had survived getting here with Kuriko, he'd have been killed just because of the damn romantic atmosphere.

“Y-you... Moron. That... that makes us even. Eat it, and I don't owe you anything anymore.”

Gintoki didn't give a fuck, with a new spoonful in his mouth, closing his eyes, filled with ecstasy. Some of the ice cream had started to melt, but somehow, it was even better.

“I'll make you indebted again, then.”

“I won't let you.”

“Not like you have a say in it, every time it happens.”

He didn't mean it. If he'd been honest, he would have been indebted, for being able to enjoy that a second time, he didn't see where or how Hijikata owed him. And he didn't want that. He liked them more or less equals. He didn't want that guy to look down on him, and he didn't look down on that guy either. Though he still was a rotten tax-thief, and Gintoki knew he'd have the upper hand in a fight.

It wasn't a fighting power thing. He had no doubt he'd beat Hijikata in a regular fight. Again. But no, he was one of the few people Gintoki thought he could talk to, and be understood no matter what he was talking about. And even if he was sure he'd beat him in a fight, he was one of the even rarest people who'd make it interesting.

That guy, as bothering, unnerving as he was, really couldn't be boring. It wasn't like he thought it'd be easy, to get him indebted again. It more was that he'd want to, for one thing, and he'd think about how to, then. He _was_ , that fucker, way too much on his mind.

“No, your stupidity go way beyond my expectations every fucking time, you're right for once. And let me tell you I expect sheer stupidity from you.”

“Geez, you're killing the mood, now, dear!”

“Sh-shut up! Don't call me... that!”

“Didn't call you “that”,” replied Gintoki with a small smirk.

Was it the dessert again, wondered Giintoki. He had seldom felt better in his life. He had everything he needed, right now.

Somehow, bantering with that guy was absolutely enjoyable, soothing, filling something he didn't know was empty with something he felt was unbreakable, fighting some kind of boredom he wasn't aware of. He was almost tempted to ask him if he wanted at least another spoonful, but he was too greedy. With the last of the dessert in his mouth, the taste lingering on his lips and tongue, he had a clear idea of how he really wanted to share.

Not because he wanted him to really taste it. More because he wanted to kiss him, and have an, however lame it was, excuse about it. He had to make him taste it, really, because it was insanely good, and it wasn't like wanting to kiss him just because he wanted to kiss him, right? That looked like a good reason he could defend, _right_?

Hijikata was playing with his mayo lighter, when a strong hand lifted his chin, and lips touched his. They were cold because of the ice cream, and it was a great feeling in the summer heat. That's the first thing that crossed his mind. He was so surprised he didn't even really react, and he _was_ going to ask what the fuck he was doing, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a tongue entered it, and again, it was fresh, and very, very sweet, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and feel, as his hand let go of the lighter to rest at the back of the assholes' neck.

Gintoki sat back, after a while, and they didn't say a word.

Gintoki was surprised at himself. He didn't know he really wanted this. Didn't know he'd like it that much, didn't know he'd do it, really. But he did. And he did not regret it. That was one of the best kisses he ever had, and to be sure, he would have to try it again. But he didn't even think about how _that guy_ would react, and now, he was fearing a belated reaction. Of the fucking pissed kind.

So he looked at him, with rosy cheekbones, bracing himself, waiting for Hijikata to say something. Hoping, though he tried to abstain his mind to, he'd say something that would give him a chance to try it again.

But Hijikata was in his own little world, now. They had both drunk 2 cocktails and more than half a bottle of wine each, so they were _at the very least_ tipsy. But that wasn't what made him want to continue this, was it? It had felt... weird. Sure. At first. Unexpected, clearly. He'd been so surprised he just... didn't think about moving. He just had needed to ask what he was doing. Like it wasn't obvious.

But when the kiss deepened, forcing his brain to start functioning again, it felt amazing, he had no idea why they should stop, ever. It was liberating and filling, making him warm even though Gintoki's lips and tongue were cold.

After Gintoki sat back, he couldn't help it, he replayed it in his mind. That's when it hit him. He'd just had Gintoki's, the Yorozuya's tongue in his mouth. His face started feeling very hot.

Gintoki saw his face reddening and gritted his teeth. There it was, coming to blow up in his face.

And he was stunned, when Hijikata's gaze crossed his to look away at once, as he was reddening even more. It was absolutely cute, and he was about to say something about it, when the waiter, looking at them with a knowing smile, made some noise before coming inside the curtains.

“Was everything to your liking?”

Gintoki was still looking at Hijikata when he replied sincerely.

“You have no idea. I'd come for a bit more of this everyday”.

That startled Hijikata out of his reverie, and he looked at him, his face reddening again, if it had taken back it's normal hue at all. He _was_ talking about the food, right? Why was he looking at him like.... And his thoughts were interrupted by Gintoki's question.

“Wouldn't you?”

The waiter looked at him expectantly, felt Hijikata, and he nodded, his eyes locked on Gintoki's.

He wanted more, yes. He could, should probably have denied it, but it was vague enough. And fuck it, it was the truth. He didn't really understand it, nor even tried to, for he trusted his instincts, but yeah, there was something there... Something he should consider, and wasn't really able to really understand.

But as he was now, in that restaurant, unable to find any help, not sure he'd want any, he had to be true to himself.

So yes.

He'd definitely come, for this. With more of this.

But damn, the asshole was asking because he was playing with him, right? He'd never admit he'd liked anything related to him if he wasn't plotting something. Right? Because something about that guy seemed.... he couldn't put a name on it. He still was suspicious, whatever he did, or rather... Something about him felt dangerous. No matter how charismatic he was, in his own weird way.

The waiter smiled at them, asked them if they needed anything else. They didn't, and he cleaned the table, taking away even the tablecloth before he put one chandelier back, and the white wine, forgotten till that moment. Hijikata needed a drink, and he served the both of them.

The waiter then brought another chair and told them their special guest was coming.

Gintoki nearly bit himself. He had forgotten about her. He never forgot about her. They sipped at their wine, as they waited, unable to look at each other.

They were last. The other auction couples were already back at the festival.

The cutest woman there ever was, in Gintoki's opinion at least, greeted them, as she passed the curtains, and smiled at them.

They looked normal enough, she thought, at least compared to the bawling man from the couple she'd just left, who'd been asking about his love future with a woman who wasn't there. The person with him was eating an anpan, and she didn't really understand, for that wouldn't have been served in such a classy restaurant.

The others couples had been a bit more normal, but seemed awkward with each other. Nothing like what she felt, seeing those two. There was obvious tension, here, but not a bad kind. At least, one happy couple, that was good.

She had accepted this gig organized by a dating agency to raise funds for safe sex awareness: “You want romance? Without protection, no chance” and “Protection or no action” were their catch phrases for the event, as some people accused agencies like theirs of selling an unrealistic image that lead to not so romantic stuff. She liked doing charities, so she'd agreed to wear her onmyouji attire, and tried to get a real reading for these people.

Love wasn't in the air, earlier, and she didn't lie about it, but maybe this last couple...

She sat with them, putting on the table papers she'd brought. The two seemed tense.

“Don't worry, I can't promise I'll see only good, but you two look great together, I'm sure it will be fine!”

Hijikata choked while he sipped his wine.

“Now, please, sir, would you hold this?”

Coughing, he asked:

“What's that for?”

“It will prevent you from hearing his reading.”

“Stop being so paranoid and just do as she says!”

“Shut up, I don't have to do anything you tell me, asshole!”

Ok, so maybe she was mistaken. She smiled encouragingly and lifted the ofuda to the vice-commander. He reluctantly took the small piece of paper, glaring at Gintoki. But he then stopped moving, closing his eyes.

“There, he won't hear your reading. It may make things awkward, as you chose to buy him tonight and he didn't have a say in it!”

“I- I...” He was blushing, she always made him feel so... She laughed.

“Don't be shy like that with me! Now to the reading! Give me you hand!”

Gintoki nodded, with a large, bashful smile. Surely, she would see they we're made for each other, in that reading. And she was asking his hand! And the grumpy bastard that seemed really tense right now could go to hell.

She smiled and took Hijikata's hand to link them before her.

“Wha-”

Ketsuno Ana smiled and hushed him. She pressed their hands between hers and closed her eyes, as a pentagram lit itself under the table and made Gintoki's ponytails lift up.

He glanced at Hijikata. His hair were moving too, and the hand in his clenched a bit. He squeezed it without thinking about it.

He was enthralled by the way his hair moved softly, his face beautifully lit by the candles and the bluish light of the pentagram, and was startled by the onmyouji's chuckle.

“With they way you look at him, I don't think-”

“W-what way? No no, his V-bang is moving weirdly with that magic stuff, that's all!”

She smiled again, noticing his flushed cheeks, took her hands away from theirs to take a brush and started writing a few words with her right hand, as the left was making signs.

Gintoki kept silent until she finally opened her eyes again.

“I'm sorry, Sakata-san, this one could go either way. ”

She read it aloud:

“Troubled hearts will find peace by accepting what is meant to be.” She made a pause and added.

“That's it, but... Go with what feels right, and I'm sure it will work out, Sakata-san!”

“Y-you recognized me?”

She was still smiling as she nodded.

“Of course, you really helped me and everyone! But to go that far for your loved one, you-”

“Eeeeh? What loved one? Who loves that asshole!? Moreover it's a job! Moreover, he's a violent and brutish chimney! A cop always harassing honest people even tough they pay him...”

His rant continued and he didn't see his reading burning away with the faintest smoke, as did the ofuda held by Hijikata. With an indignant face gripped the hand he held and twisted it so that it was painful.

To wake up only to be called a brutish chimney... He didn't even smoke once yet, as it wasn't allowed here! And the fucker had started with moreover, so he'd said something nasty before he'd woken up, too.

“Honest people, asshole? Is that supposed-”

“Ow, ow, ow! Hijikata-kuuun, you-”

Ketsuno Ana grabbed Gintoki's other hand and put another ofuda in it. He instantly closed his eyes, and Hijikata let go of his hand, scowling.

“Please calm down, Sakata-san was flustered by the reading, let's see what you'll think about yours!”

He found it hard not to be polite in face of that gentle smile. That guy. Flustered. By _her_ , surely, yeah.

“Like that guy would be flustered about-Do we really have to? It's obvious.”

She giggled.

“Oh, I would say it is, yes. Still, you entered this auction and accepted to participate in the events it came with. Are you so scared to see what lies in your future with him?”

“Scared? Hardly! I merely don't see the point in any of this, and I wouldn't be here if I had had a choice.”

“Ah, but fate seldom give us a choice.” She smiled softly. “Let's see what it say's.”

He grumbled, but let her take his hand to join it to Gintoki's. He looked around them as the bluish light appeared. It made Gintoki's ponytails fly, and his hair and face shine softly, and Hijikata's scowl came back. That idiot was so... How that light would look on his eyes, he wondered, gritting his teeth. What the hell was he thinking. Why the hell was he here in the first place?

Ketsuno Ana was writing, and had a slightly sulky expression, as she read. She wouldn't be cupid tonight.

“What is to come won't replace what may have been, there is no turning back from choices you make yourself.” She sighed.

“You two are similar.” She said softly, to herself. “It could go either way.”

“No turning back, eh?” He already knew that.

She smiled with a shrug.

“Do what you have to, not to have any regrets.”

As Gintoki opened his eyes, his ofuda and Hijikata's reading having disappeared, his gaze fell on their hands. Hijikata was gazing at those as well, and when their eyes met, they both took their hands back.

Ketsuno Ana wondered, seeing the both of them blushing, if cupid's help was needed, after all.

She stood up, and bowed.

“You will enjoy a ride in the Ferris wheel, that's the most precise reading I can offer right now, I fear. What will be depends on you, but I'm sure you won't regret it!”

“Wait, wait! C-can't you come to the Ferris wheel too? Or rather just with me? I'd like another reading! I didn't really understand that one! I need a bit more, pleeease?”

Hijikata was crossing his arms. Let the fucker go. Asshole! He went to the restrooms and then finally was able to go out. He smoked three cigarettes, while the natural perm, that asshole, was trying to get someone else to finish that idiotic date-thing. Fuck. A date. With that guy.

He wasn't going to even contemplate the preposterous notion that _that kiss_ had made him feel _something_. Something he didn't even consider he'd ever feel again. Something he refused to put a name on, but damn, what had been that thing coming to life in his chest? What had been that weird feeling, deep in his stomach? He glared at nothing. The desire to puke. Obviously. Of course, it was that. Shit.

He looked around, thinking he probably could give him the slip, now. But he was looking too obvious about it.

He was kindly reminded by one of the people who organized that dreadful evening they had agreed to participate to the Ferris Wheel too. They were a dating agency, if on a marketing gig they weren't able to keep the participants for a whole date, their reputations would be ruined, hence, their desire to make everything perfect.

Just how perfect will it be to your agency, when I kill that freaking idiot? Hijikata thought.

Inside, Gintoki went to pee, after Ketsuno Ana explained that they would be photographed before they entered the Ferris wheel, and asked to give notes to the hotel, since the partners of the event needed publicity too, as they'd committed to multiply by 10 the sums that would be raised by the auction. He adjusted his make-up, before he left. If he was going to be advertised, he'd look as good as possible, and it had nothing to do with that man he had to go with.

She wasn't going to come with him, and he'd needed to ask. Still, he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted. Not anymore.

As he got out of the restaurant, Hijikata was giving an angry look at the night sky, leaning against a car, and he stopped. Someone of the staff ran to him, and looked really relieved to get away from the vice-commander. They were led to the car that would get them to the Ferris wheel.

They barely spoke, and when they did, it was at each other, rather than to each other.

Gintoki mostly complained:

“Paako-chan is still hungry and people always enjoy ice cream and stuff, in a Ferris wheel ride, organization-san!”

The guy who'd reminded the rules to Hijikata got fed up after a while, and promised they'd find something.

And so they ended up, the three of them. Paako, enjoying her ice-cream, and Hijikata, in front of them who were, he thought, having the best relationship this guy could ever have.

He was crossing his arms, looking at the scenery, as the wheel started taking them up. He'd really tried to find a way out of this, when he'd learned that it was going to last 30 minutes. He thought one of them would be dead, after 5. Apparently, they would have the regular ride, but on the last ascension, their pod would stop at the highest point for them to enjoy fireworks planned to last about 15 minutes.

He'd been smoking non-stop since he'd finally been able to light a cigarette, and that was another thing the asshole in front of him complained about.

Fucking asshole.

They'd more or less tacitly agreed to ignore each other till it was finally over. The both of them had to consider this a job they had to suffer through, but they probably wouldn't look like the happy couple the agency needed on the one photograph he had allowed before he got in the goddamn wheel. If it wasn't good enough, perfect, they wouldn't use it, and it was even better.

Gintoki's ice-cream didn't last long enough for their pod to reach the top even once. He crossed his arms behind his head.

“That sucks.”

“No shit.”

“It's your fault! Ketsuno Ana could be here with me, you ruined it!”

“That's not on me, idiotic perm! You didn't need any help!”

“From you, I never Ferris wheel!”

Hijikata eyed him with a mixture of disdain and pity, and Gintoki got up. Ok, that wasn't his greatest pun, but it wasn't _that_ bad!

And he wasn't going to let him know he wasn't wrong. Because seeing _her_ and him in the same place had made him realize he wanted both, yeah. But he was serious about one, or something like that, and just had a crush on the other. As he'd no choice to, seeing them together, he'd had to face who he'd want to be with. So he didn't have doubts anymore.

Gintoki had never thought he'd see them together, really. And never had he thought, either, that the idiotic mayora was the one he'd want to see more. But maybe it was because he'd lived through so many things with him, or maybe it just was that he'd never tried enough with any woman, because somehow, he didn't want to, now.

Not that those thoughts mattered, really. And anyway, he'd thought about being filthy rich many times, and it had never come true. That was the same with some guy that made him … _feel_. Right? He wasn't really willing to try something, anything with that guy. No, no. He closed his eyes. _No_.

Yet, it was unthinkable, not to try anything. He _wanted_ him.

“Aaah why the hell did it have to be you, anyway? Anyone else would have been far better.”

“Yeah? Well next time, let Yamazaki buy me, bastard.”

“Oi you really sound like you've got a thing for him! Wanna get him here?”

“Fuck no! Don't spout shit like this, he'd just be less of a...” He shook his head. “We never would be here in the first place, if-”

“If you didn't turn married women's head! Fucker! What do they even see in you? You already tried and failed to be a Vegeta copycat.”

He was fumbling with the window, on the upper part of the pod.

He opened it, and enjoyed the fresh breeze that came in. He looked at the city for a while, and the pod, arriving at the highest point shook a bit as it stopped. He stumbled a bit, and saw Hijikata's hand coming up to prevent him from falling, though it was unneeded. As he sat again, Hijikata was trying to look like he hadn't moved.

He repressed a chuckle, as he sat in front of him, while the pod started going down again.

“No seriously; this sucks. I even never had a real date like this!”

“Now that's a surprise.”

“Shut up, asshole! I bet you never have either.”

Hijikata scowled, looking at the city, as he lit another cigarette.

“Ha! I knew it!”

“So what? I'm not enjoying this, and even with someone else, I wouldn't! Fucking mushy nonsense!”

“Well... the restaurant was really good, at least.”

Hijikata couldn't keep the scowl on, as he saw Gintoki reminiscing the taste of the dessert. With that look, he had no doubt that's what he was doing.

And he had nearly forgotten. How the hell did he push that kiss out of his mind so soon? He raised his fingers to his lips, his gaze lost on the lights of the city.

Gintoki was watching him, now, and his lips made a thin line. “Troubled heart” indeed.

He wanted to kiss him again. The thought infuriated him.

“Sooo... you've never been on a date? I thought the cherry boy was your assistant!”

“Y-you... I n-never went on _this kind_ of date, I never said anything else!”

“Ooooh? So you're that kind of man, I see...”

“Wh-what kind of man? Asshole, don't make it sound like I'm some kind of-What about you anyway?”

Gintoki hated it when he preyed on someone's weakness and it backfired. He blushed.

“Fine. Same. No date with romantic shit like this one either. That's a first, then.” For the both of us.

Hijikata looked at him, surprised, and stubbed his cigarette out in his pocket ash-tray. He lifted his head as the pod stopped for the second time.

Gintoki was watching him with such an intense gaze that he shuddered, and they both were startled, as the fireworks started. They turned their heads, and watched.

It was beautiful, but more often than not, they were looking at the others reflection on the glass giving them the fantastic view on the city that they completely ignored.

As he saw Gintoki's reflection licking his lips, Hijikata turned his head towards him. Gintoki, who was thinking again he wanted to kiss him decided that was meant to be. Really he didn't give a damn, if it wasn't. He wanted to, that was enough, right? He turned his head, and slowly lifted his arm to touch his hair, as their faces were lit by a red firework. Suddenly, they were up, and kissing fiercely, giving in to something they had refused to allow for a while now.

Gintoki gradually led them to his sit where they continued kissing violently, feeling each other's boners, and messing more than a little each others clothes. One of his hands passed under Hijikata's shirt, lifting it and resting on the small of his back, scratching lightly which earned him a moan.

As the pod moved again, they stopped as suddenly as they'd started, and Hijikata took two steps back to fall on his seat, panting and looking seriously dazed.

Gintoki was panting too, but not taking his eyes away from his date. Fuck, he looked good, messed up like this, with his mouth swollen and heavily decorated with Paako's lipstick. He wanted more. Way more than this. He smirked. It was meant to be anyway, wasn't it?

He had a handkerchief from a hidden pocket in his yukata, and started wiping his mouth, his eyes never moving away from the man in front of him. From what Hijikata looked like, he had no doubt it was smeared all over his own face too.

The pod had been back down, and was going up again, for the last time, before their ride was over.

“Well.”

Hijikata's head jerked up, as if he'd forgotten he wasn't alone. His lips trembled before he looked away. Gintoki smirked.

“I could feel you wanted this just as much as I do, so I'm giving you a choice.”

It resonated with the reading he'd had, but wasn't that asshole out of it, at the time? Hijikata faced him, unable to slow down his racing heart.

“I can be proper till we reach the hotel. If you want. Because I'm a nice guy.”

“Th-that's a choice?”

“Yeah.” Gintoki nodded, his eyes serious, intently peering in Hijikata's. “If you'd rather be fucked right here and now, that's fine with me.”

Hijikata blushed furiously. Fucking cocky bastard.

“Of course, the ride will end soon. The Ferris one, at least.”

Hijikata opened his mouth and closed it abruptly. Shit. He wasn't drunk. But he didn't want to stop. He didn't want to be stopped, either, and certainly not to be seen while...

“T-the hot... the rooms. W-wait till we're in the room.”

Gintoki took a long time to look at his face, and nodded.

“Fine.”

He would not tell him about the lipstick. Prudish asshole, making him wait. They'd leave them alone, if they saw they were busy, right? But the wait, the anticipation were an incredible turn on too. He pointedly looked at the cityscape till they were back down again. He'd really try to keep his hands off him till they were in the room but if he looked at him, he was quite sure he'd lose it completely.

Hijikata was looking at the cityscape, too, but on the other side.

Choices.

He could put an end to all this, if he wanted to. He didn't have to go to Gintoki's room. Even if that asshole decided to come in his, he'd punch him in the face, and cancel whatever he had planned in that perverted head of his, that beautiful face that looked so sexy with those fucking lips that felt so damn good, and the yukata opened on his chest in a way that was everything but proper.

He'd never looked at it feeling like this.

If that was what he felt like doing, he could. It was all his choice. Well Gintoki's too, but it was pretty clear he didn't want to stop here, and for once, he had absolutely no doubt he wasn't messing with him.

Shit.

He never lost control that way. He was short fused, but that was anger. He'd never been this ... What the hell had come over him? Well no, he knew perfectly well, what. Rather, how the hell did he let it dominate him in such a way?

His erection twitched and he clenched his fist. He was looking calm, as he put his clothes back in order.

He glanced at Gintoki, and soon, he did the same, but saw he had a small satisfied smirk, as they went out of the pod, to be greeted by the man who had led them there.

The man winked at him, and Hijikata gritted his teeth. The both of them had swollen lips... Hopefully, that wasn't too obvious.

From a distance, Sougo took pictures, chuckling, as he'd been sure something fun would happen, as those two had been in a small closed space for half an hour. He wasn't disappointed. The lower half of Hijikata's face was red and pink with lipstick. He zoomed to get a good one of the smear going down his neck.

The ride was silent on his part, but Paako-chan was explaining she had really enjoyed herself, and the fireworks were really beautiful.

“The last ones were really something!” said the man.

Hijikata blushed. He remembered maybe a minute of it. All the rest was... And that fucker acted like he really wasn't affected at all. He wasn't? Not even a little?

“Yeah! That part was the best,” agreed Gintoki, even though he didn't know what they had looked like at all, at the same moment, that kiss... Really something, yeah. Fuck.

They didn't listen to any of the stuff about the dating agency, their partnership with the hotel chain or their campaign and were at last left alone in their rooms. Two rooms connected by one door, with en suite bathrooms. And the door separating them was closed from both sides.

Hijikata looked around the room. On the table, near the bed, were condoms, lubricant and several perfumed oils.

“What the hell is this dating agency thinking? Freaking Yoshiwara people.” He mumbled.

He heard noise from the other room, and soon, heard Gintoki from the other side of the door.

“Oi, asshole! I'm waiting!”

He really wanted this? Really? He could feel alcohol heating his cheeks, but his mind felt so perfectly clear. Gintoki kicked the door open, and glared at him.

“Hey, you said till we reached the rooms. What's up with the closed door, you bastard.”

Hijikata took one look at that angry face and smirked. Gods, yes, he wanted it. He still was hard anyway. Even looking a the cityscape, even in the car, he couldn't stop thinking about his mouth, his hands, his heat.

“Whoever said I'd do whatever you wanted?”

But he slowly took his cravat off, let it fall on the floor, eyes in Gintoki's. He tried to ignore the fact he could feel his face flushing, as took his jacket off, before Gintoki was on him, kissing him again, hard. Eagerly. Passionately? His hands were lifting his shirt out of his pants and he started kissing his way down his neck.

“Shut up!” Replied Gintoki, between kisses, while he was taking the sash closing his yukata off. He pushed Hijikata towards the bed till the back of his legs made him fall on it. Gintoki looked at him with a cheeky smile.

“You're mine till... shit, midnight passed already, right?”

He shrugged, pinning the man on the bed with an intense, feverish gaze.

“Well I guess you're not mine anymore. Should I go back to my room, Hijikata-kuuun?”

His grin was so cocky Hijikata wanted to make it disappear with his fist, yet something of his was pressing against his pants, making him unable to deny he wanted something else entirely.

And that way he said his name usually pissed him off, but right now... He shook his head slowly, under Gintoki's intense gaze, watching the yukata open wider as Gintoki put a knee on the bed.

He looked at that chest. He'd taken a glimpse at it, in the Ferris wheel, and now could just admire it. Really, he'd seen his muscular chest before, and never had looked at it with desire. But right now, he wanted to feel it under his hands. To kiss it. To taste it.

He grabbed the collar parts of the pink garment, and pulled Gintoki towards him, tentatively letting his hands roam on his chest, firm and soft, as they kissed.

Gintoki's were going up too, lifting that fitting shirt he looked so good in, feeling his rock hard abs, his hands trailing on his sides, and the feeling of him shuddering under his fingertips went directly to his cock. He soon moved his head to nip at Hijikata's right ear lobe, as one of his hand was working on opening his shirt and vest. He went lower kissing his neck, and sucked on a spot enough to leave a mark, before he went back to Hijikata's mouth. Their hands were roaming on each other, but stayed a while on the upper parts of their bodies. As if they weren't completely sure, not completely ready to go lower to the hard heat they both wanted to see and feel.

As Gintoki moved lower, ever so slowly, to kiss his chest, titillating one nipple with his mouth, circling it with the tip of his tongue, taking care of the other with his hand, now that the shirt was finally opened, Hijikata repressed a moan, as his hand buried itself in the permy hair. He'd never noticed they were that soft, when they fought.

He enjoyed it for a while, before he rolled Gintoki over to get on top, making him look expectantly at him, as he licked his lips. He sat right on his cock, making them both shudder. He took off the upper part of his clothing, and he couldn't help blushing, as his hands went down do open his pants button and his fly.

He felt Gintoki's cock very alive under his, and as Gintoki's hands caressed both of his sides, with the tips of his fingers, and several times, with his nails pressing into his skin, Hijikata lowered his face to kiss him again, grinding their cocks together till they moaned in each others mouths.

Gintoki had his eyes closed, both of his hands in Hijikata's hair, and he lowered one to grab his ass, pushing their erections together, and rolled them over to get rid of the pants, his hand caressing the length of Hijikata's cock and making the cop arch his back.

“You look so fucking good like this.” He'd intended to just think it, but nope. Oh well. It was true. He was busy again on his nipples, now hardened and so sensitive Hijikata had a hard time not letting out any sound, while his hand was now going under Hijikata's black boxers.

The vice-commander's head hit the bed with a sharp intake of breath, as his cock was softly grabbed, and fingers were going over the tip again and again. He shimmied out of his boxers, and pushed the yukata off Gintoki's shoulders, pulling him against him again, for a long, heated kiss, while Gintoki was pumping him gently. He was still blushing, while his right hand went slowly down Gintoki's side, caressing muscles undulating as the man pressed himself further against him. He felt his skin, marred by scars that made him feel very hot indeed, down there where Gintoki was making the heat get so strong he'd never felt anything like this. His hand passed under the cloth of pink boxers. As he tentatively gripped Gintoki's cock, the latter pressed against his hand, and kissed him with even more fervor.

They masturbated each other, kissing necks and ear lobes, biting softly and nibbling at patches of skins on the upper part of each others chests. Gintoki moaned again, as Hijikata was nipping at his neck, right above the collar bone, and his hand left his hair to grab Hijitata's wrist.

He pulled it up, above his head, and with a peck on his lips, taking again a good look as that hot and bothered face that made him feel so damn warm all over, he smiled hesitantly.

“Do you... How do you...”

Hijikata's cock twitched against Gintoki's. He had not thought that far. It should have been obvious it was leading to this, but...

But he wanted this and more. He was blushing furiously as he replied, looking in his eyes.

“Y-you first, and then...”

Gintoki pounced on him, devouring his mouth. Gods, this guy made his cock and heart pulsate like crazy! He went down on him, stopping to lick, kiss and harden his nipples some more, leaving a trail of feathery kisses on the way to his belly, stopping here and there to suck harder, and kissing all around his cock without touching it. He bent backwards to grab the lube and condoms, while he was kissing Hijikata's hip bone, and just as Hijikata was about to tell him to fucking do something, he licked the tip of his cock, already moist with pre-cum.

Hijikata tensed, one of his hands clenching in Gintoki's hair, the other one marking his shoulder with his nails, and soon relaxed, as Gintoki took him in his mouth, sucking gently, and then more forcefully.

“F-fuck,” exhaled Hijikata.

Gintoki looked at him, and when their eyes met, Hijikata blushed so fast it was a wonder how he still had blood left enough to be that hard. He lowered his head on the bed, to avoid Gintoki's gaze, but he couldn't prevent his hands from going down, to lose themselves in that soft mess that was Gintoki's hair.

Gintoki took his time, as he was enjoying this way more than he'd thought he would. Not only what he was doing, but the way it was obviously making Hijikata feel, and the soft noises he made would have been enough to make his cock pulsate, even without everything else. That was good, damn good, and he wanted it to be even better. He took all he could of him in his mouth, after having opened the bottle, and put enough lube on his fingers. He played around Hijikata's hole, started taking care of his testes too, nipping very gently at them, as he inserted a first finger.

Hijikata hissed, and his hands gripped the sheet, more in surprise than in pain. He'd had far worse, obviously, just never _there_.

“You ok?” Asked Gintoki softly against his shaft.

“Y-yeah.” That hot breath against his cock felt so arousing.

Gintoki licked his cock all the way up to the tip, still pushing his finger in and out.

“You're really kinky, you know, making Paako-chan do this!” He said, caressing the length of his cock with his lips, and he inserted another finger.

Hijikata raised his head to glare at him, but Gintoki could feel his cock throbbing against his mouth.

“Th-that's not...”

Gintoki smirked, and didn't stop looking at him, as he sucked on the tip and took in more of him, hollowing his cheeks, and Hijikata bit his lip, but couldn't prevent a shaky moan from escaping his lips. A third finger was inserted, and Gintoki finally found the good spot, as he saw Hijikata open his eyes wide with a silent shout.

He reached it several times, and Hijikata was pushing on him, now, letting out sounds he couldn't fight anymore, moans and groans, and he wanted to move, and he wanted Gintoki to move, and more, and it wasn't even clear to him what he wanted how.

Gintoki took his fingers out, and was well aware of the way the other man was looking at him, as he lubed the condom he'd put on his cock. That engulfed him in more heat, and it was going to be unbearable, if he didn't get in him, now!

He placed himself between Hijikata's legs, and shuddered as he made his tip go up and down on Hijikata's creak.

He pushed softly, really tense as it took all he had not to just pounce him on the bed. As the tip was inside, he put his arm under Hijikata's leg to lift it a bit more, and bent enough to kiss his chin, till Hijikata opened his eyes again, put his hands on his shoulders, gliding them around his neck to pull him down, before he gave him the most devastating kiss Gintoki had ever had, as he pushed slowly, crossing his legs to help him, till Gintoki was buried as much possible in him.

Their lips parted, and they looked at each other. Hijikata took as deep breath.

Gintoki was biting his lips not to move before he was ready for it. He closed his eyes, it felt so good, that softness and warmth in Hijikaka. So incredibly tight!

He gazed at him, and pushed his hair out of his face.

“Okay?”

An irritated glare was his reply. A real turn on, to Gintoki, as those eyes were looking at him with unabashed desire.

“Move!” moaned Hijikata. And he did, grinning, because that man was so, _so_...

Hijikata couldn't help blushing again, and he hated himself for it. He pushed Gintoki's head lower, to his neck, so that he wouldn't be able to see his face, and felt the idiot smiling against his neck, but he didn't say a thing, and was pushing in, and out of him at a faster and faster pace. It was good after the initial pain, still tingling but Hijikata didn't imagine something like this would feel _that_ good. He was now pushing in rhythm with Gintoki, and they were soon panting in each other's ears.

As that spot was hit again more and more often, Hijikata moaned loudly, and Gintoki raised his head again, to kiss him.

“Hijikata...” He moaned softly against his lips.

Hijikata gave him a long kiss, as their pace slowed down. The both of them wanted it to last. He groaned in his mouth. But payback was a thing, and he was a sore loser, in fact, he refused losing. So gathering enough wits, he intentionally let out, in a pant:

“Paako-chan...”

Gintoki glared at him, and Hijikata smiled, a beautiful, elated smile, as his fingers searched in silver hair for the clips that held Paako's ponytails. One was already dangling weirdly. It was harder, as his hair were now damp with sweat, but Gintoki was going slower, and he managed to take them off.

Hijikata squeezed the cock in him, and Gintoki let out a loud, moaned “ffffuck!” He felt hands pushing his head down, and Hijikata kissed him, before he lifted his head just enough to look in his eyes. He pulled him closer again.

“Faster, Gintoki.” He whispered against his lips.

Gintoki both shuddered and moaned, he got almost out, and pounced in with a vengeance.

He'd think later about why he'd felt so weird at being called Paako by him, in that situation.

It didn't mean anything, and right now, he was going to make this bastard feel so good he'd want to call him Gintoki all the time!

He pounced, and rammed in him again and again, lifting Hijikata's right leg on his shoulder, while he held the other on his hip. He grabbed a pillow to put it under Hijikata's back, then moved his hand to brush at his balls, making the man under him moan loudly, and he let out his voice for real, unable to complete real words, as Gintoki gripped his cock, and pumped it up and down, as he went in and out. In and out. And again. In and out, in that soft, soft place he never imagined existed.

Hijikata was nearing climax, his body started trembling, and his pushing against Gintoki was getting erratic, he felt so hot and so good, and he wanted it to last, and it wanted it to go further, and he was there, right then, with light blinding him. His nails took some of Gintoki's skin away ant he let out a loud groan, when his hips were gripped by firm, strong hands, and his cock started pulsating, almost vibrating, smearing his belly and chest with his cum.

Gintoki went in and out some more, even harder, and came too with an even louder moan, partially dazed, his eyes glassy with desire, as he'd seen the way Hijikata's face had twisted in rapture.

They panted against each other, slowly catching their breath, Gintoki's head resting again Hijikata's neck. He kissed the spot he had marked, and after his racing pulse a slowed a bit, he straightened up to take the condom off. He threw it in a bin near the night table, and laid on his back, watching Hijikata from the corner of his eyes.

He looked... beautiful. His cheeks were still pinkish, and his skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat that made him all the more appealing. Some had gathered, between his pectorals, and his rosy nipples were bright, and still erected, and fuck he looked unbelievably good.

Hijikata took a deep breath, using his right hand to push his damp hair out of his face.

So fucking handsome, thought Gintoki. So what now?

Hijikata didn't feel the need to inform him of what he was doing or thinking though, as he went to the bathroom.

“Bastard.” Whispered Gintoki, raising on his elbows to watch him walk, his admirable buttocks clenched on his way to the bathroom. He went to pee in his own room, grabbed the hotel's bathrobe, and back in the room, glanced at the Shinsengumi jacket. He picked it, looking for something, then went to Hijikata's bathroom.

He'd barely passed the door that he heard Hijikata growl “Yorozuyaaaa”, a forearm was pressing at his throat.

Ok, so he was pissed. Alright. He could deal with that. Probably.

“Hi-Hijikata-kuuun... ?”

“Shut up, you treacherous bastard! I'm gonna kill you!”

“Trea-What? I... Damn, it hurt that much? I really tried to-”

Hijikata was glaring at him, but seeing that fucker sincerely contrite, and fuck, it had to be a one time occurrence, something that probably no one on earth would ever witness again.

And it was for _that_ reason, the idiot. The absolute moron.

The fucking way he had to make Hijikata forget whatever he was angry about, because, damn, he'd never have expected that guy to even worry about it. Certainly not to care either, not really.

He rested his head against Gintoki's shoulder for just a second, to hide his flushed face, and Gintoki wasn't really sure if he should hold him or not, so he didn't move at all, and stopped mid-sentence, before Hijikata punched him _hard_ on on the shoulder.

“Not that, freaking dumbass!”

“Ow, hey! It's gonna bruise, you brute!” He massaged his shoulder, and was about to complain some more, when a hand towel hit his face .

He took it, as Hijikata was starting the shower, and watching it, he smirked.

“Oooh so Hijikata-kun really was a virgin!”

Hijikata opened the glass door of the shower to throw one of the small products there at that moronic head, hard. Shampoo, maybe, he didn't take the time to look.

“It's your fucking lipstick, you stupid bastard! Go die!”

Gintoki went to prepare a bath chuckling, and getting down to take the small bottle, started really laughing, and he entered the shower.

“What are you doing!? Get out!”

Gintoki was still laughing, and he knew he should apologize, but...

“It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Leave me alone, freakin' perm head.Go commit seppuku!” Hijikata replied angrily lathering himself. Gintoki pushed him a bit to get under the water too, Hijikata muttering stuff that probably wasn't flattering, while Gintoki couldn't manage to stifle his laughter.

“Fucking stop it, asshole! And give me the shampoo.”

Gintoki pinched his lips closed, and nodded, holding the small bottle up.

“Fine, I'll make it up to you, stop being so grumpy!”

Hijikata glared at him, clearly not trusting him, and snatched the shampoo.

“How?”

“Dunno, smile?”

“Fucking bastard! How will you make it up to me?”

Gintoki snatched it back, and poured some of the liquid directly on Hijikata's head, and put the rest on his own. Gintoki glared back at him. How the hell did he still look so hot when he was just lathering his hair?

“I don't know, how. You tell me!”

The cop eyed him with suspicion, but his hands massaging his scalp, made him remember how good it felt to have Gintoki's hands in his hair. Shit.

“But you know, now I think about it, Gin-san's really poor, so I guess he'll have to sacrifice his own body.”

“And that's making it up to _me_?”

Gintoki smirked.

“Oh yeah, hot and hard, it'll fill you all the way up!”

Hijikata lowered his head, and though he tried to stop it, his shoulders shook a bit with laughter, yet he was blushing too.

“Yo-you're an idiot! And gross.”

Gintoki smiled at him, took the shower head to really rinse himself out, and got out of the shower to slow the water fulling the bathtub to a trickle, he needed some time. He had not had quite enough yet. Idly, he thought he wasn't sure he ever would. He was back in the shower in a second, pressing his half-erect cock against Hijikata's ass, pulling him against him. He started kissing his neck and his shoulder, and at first, Hijikata was just tense.

“Wh-what are you...?

“You can't tell?”

“B-but...”

He stopped talking. The hand that had been travelling ever so slowly on his chest, down his pecs, pinching his right nipple on the way, went further down, at an infuriatingly slow pace, making unpredictable patterns on his skin, and Hijikata's cock was anticipating it's arrival, already hardening with no further stimulation.

When Gintoki pressed his own cock against him, it throbbed again, fully erect. Hijikata raised his hand, wanting to feel those hair again, wanting to push that mouth against his skin some more. He cocked his head on the side to press Gintoki's head further against his skin with a shiver, even though the water falling on them was still warm.

Gintoki indulged, alternating between sucking, smirking at the thought Hijikata didn't seem to realize he'd wear those marks for a few days,and nibbling at his nape, while his hand was teasing every part of skin he could reach, _around_ Hijikata's cock.

Fed up with it because he wanted to touch him, too, and because damn, when was he going to take it in his hand? Hijikata turned around to kiss him fully on the lips. He felt his face getting far too hot, as he took Gintoki's hand and guided it to his cock. He met no resistance at all. His fingertips grazed Gintoki's dick, up and down, as he looked into his eyes, before Gintoki pushed him against the shower wall, and he grabbed his cock with more strength, pumping. They started stroking together, unwilling or unable to stop kissing, while their free hands were groping, titillating and discovering more of the other's body. They hadn't taken nearly enough time, really, and the both of them wanted to know, and learn, and taste more.

They came hard against each other, and were blushing, silent except for the sound of their panting while they washed again, but now they lathered each other.

As they finally got out, sated and pinkish, Hijikata grabbed a bath towel. Gintoki took his hand to pull him to the bathtub.

“Let's soak for a while!”

He let go of the hand he held, and Hijikata hesitated for just a second before he followed. The bathtub was big enough for four, so he tried to use that space, but Gintoki grabbed his wrist back, with a small frown. Hijikata shook his hand away and sat in front of him. They legs were intertwined, and it was not a bad sight, all in all, decided Gintoki.

He pulled his bathrobe he'd left near the bathtub, searched for the pocket, and took out Hijikata's cigarettes and lighter, amused by the surprise on Hijikata's face, as he took them gratefully, before lighting a cigarette.

Hijikata closed his eyelids, and was... It was probably the first time Gintoki saw this. That guy relaxing. For real!

That was something the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi seldom did, and he was pretty sure every witnesses were killed, after seeing that. Except the Gorilla, probably.

“Oh, shit!”

Hijikata frowned, but didn't raise his head nor did he open his eyes.

“What, now?”

“I forgot to laugh at your gorilla boss!”

“Fucking sadists all around. I'm surprised you could forget something that important, perm head!”

Gintoki smirked.

“Well I was kinda busy with you.”

It took a while, before Hijikata replied, and Gintoki thought he was dozing off.

“You're still drunk?”

The Yorozuya let his head rest on the edge of the bathtub, and moved his gaze around.

“Nah, not really.”

He felt Hijikata's leg tense against his, and lifted a brow, but as he raised his head, he saw the man blushing. He could only reach his left leg, without having to bend awkwardly. He caressed his ankle with his thumb, and replied:

“I wasn't to begin with. Tipsy, sure, but far from drunk.”

Hijikata's lips made a thin line. Even if that was the case, they weren't the type to... Damn, how did he go so quickly from not even considering he'd ever want something like this, to worrying about it being a one time thing? Because he didn't want it to be a one-night stand.

He wouldn't be surprised, if the Yorozuya was used to that kinda things, and it wasn't that he really was averse to the idea in general. He'd just never really felt the need, and now... Now, he wanted more of it. It had been fucking fantastic, and he just... Wanted to try it again. To get in him, too. To look at his face, as he did. To be a little less... well not that he'd been scared, but he'd been unprepared. Unaware and he wasn't even sure it had been that great to him too, and that was frustrating, because he'd wanted him to feel just as good. So freaking good. Was it the reason why he wanted more in the shower? He'd wanted more, and been thinking about it, too, but he wouldn't have done anything about it. He'd have ignored it, till... Till maybe... Shit. He had no idea how-what to say or do.

They were silent for some time, Gintoki gently caressing the ankle he could reach, all the while.

“I'm an old man, you know?” Said Gintoki as he got up. Hijikata opened his eyes, and thought that this body in front of him was really not that of an old man's. Except for the scars. No one so young should have that many, especially since he was practically sure he'd had most of those as a teen.

“What?” He replied, his brows furrowed.

“That next time.” Hijikata's cheeks turned pink but didn't see Gintoki's had, too. “It doesn't have to be tonight.”

He repressed a wince, and was grateful to Gintoki for having turned his back at him, as he took a towel and started drying himself. He pulled the plug of the bathtub, scowling at himself because there was no reason to be disappointed, really. At least, from such a sadist, it was a nice way to tell him he didn't want this to go any further.

“O-ok.”

He dried himself, and Gintoki was already back in the rooms, smiling slightly, because it would be a real date, on that next time. Should he call him Toshi, then? Toushirou? In any case, he was praising himself for his subtlety. Usually, he wasn't that good at being subtle.

Head down, Hijikata followed him, after he'd put the bathrobe on. He tried to hide his crestfallen face when he saw the Yorozuya disappear in his room, keeping his head down even if there was no one to see it.

What the hell was he so sad about anyway? Earlier, he had not even realized he wanted any of this. What did he expect after that? Dates? He wasn't into mushy things like these, he had not been lying. But with him... Because it was with him, all this had... Thinking back at the evening, he'd enjoyed himself. He really had.

And damn, sex had been... Overwhelming. Absolutely fantastic. Maybe the idiot really didn't feel that way about it. He sure looked like he'd been enjoying himself, but... Maybe that really was why he was still horny in the shower. Well he'd fucking blow his mind, next time. Ah, but there wasn't going to be a next time, right? Gintoki didn't want it.

He went to take his phone, to put an alarm early enough not to meet someone, _anyone_ on his way out, but phone in hand, he eyed the bed, sighing. He started taking the clothes he'd let fall on the floor to put them on a chair. He was startled, when he saw a movement at the door, and he saw a sulking Gintoki.

“The hell are you doing? The room's a mess, your bed's a mess, that's fine, we have another one! Let's sleep in mine.”

Hijikata opened his mouth to reply. Gintoki crossed his arms on his chest, waiting and looking at him like he was an idiot. With a small smile, Hijikata closed his mouth.

Gintoki waited for him to get closer, before he grabbed his arm, and Hijikata was led to a clean, soft bed, and the even softer arms of Gintoki around him.

Gintoki yawned, feeling the other side of the bed. He frowned, and opened his eyes, rubbing sleep away. He pressed his hand again, on the bed sheet. It still was warm. Maybe he'd woken up when Hijikata left? He just went to the bathroom, right? It completely sucked, waking up alone after such an awesome night.

He saw Hijikata's phone on the night stand, and exhaled a relieved breath. He wasn't gone. Well then. He took the phone, and called home.

When he was done, he waited in bed. He yawned. At least, he didn't have a headache. After a few minutes had passed, he got up, wondering what the idiot was doing. He put the hotel light blue bathrobe, and went to brush his teeth, puzzled as he didn't understand why the asshole would go to the other bathroom. He went back in the room, and finally heard a voice from the other room. He glanced through the open door, and cringed, hiding himself. Hijikata was at the door, motionless, his jaws set and brows furrowed. Kuriko was saying stuff about how she knew he'd come back one day.

Gintoki considered his options. Hijikata didn't want to hurt her, that was why they'd invented that outlandish story about a Mayo Prince, but... He wasn't going to let her ruin what was already the best thing that ever happened in his otherwise mostly non-existent love life.

He took a deep breath, and calmly walked in the other room, towards them. Kuriko stopped talking when she saw him, and Hijikata turned his head, following her gaze.

Gintoki couldn't read exactly what the look he was casting him meant. But he looked so beautiful, with his mussed hair, the bathrobe exposing his chest, the hickey marks and his slightly parted lips. They begged to be kissed, right?

“Room service already?” he asked, getting closer to them.

Kuriko was looking at him, her mouth hanging open.

Hijikata had no idea how to tell her gently he really wasn't interested. And well the last time he'd tried had not been that efficient, hence the ridiculous story about a Mayora Prince. Their idiotic idea, yet it seemed to have worked. He watched Gintoki stopping near him, turning his head up towards him with a finger on his chin, and he pecked him on the lips.

“M-Mayo-Prince-sama?”

Gintoki's cheeks were pinkish, as he replied, turning towards her while Hijikata couldn't move, only his pupils had widened, but he was frozen on the spot.

“A prince? Nah, that's a brutish cop. Always cussing and violent and stuff! He eats too much that disgusting mayonnaise, sure, but he's way too vulgar and rough to be a prince, right, Hijikata-kuuun?”

“Sh-shut up, you asshole! Mayonnaise isn't disgusting, you rotten sugar addict!” He tried to punch him, but Gintoki avoided it, and smirked.

“See? He's got a double somewhere, and a prince? Damn, I picked the wrong one!”

Kuriko closed her mouth.

“A- a double?”

Hijikata licked his lips, his fist still gripping Gintoki's hair.

“I'm no mayo prince, I-I guess you're taking me for someone else.” He really didn't want to hurt her, and he prayed she'd just leave it at that. She seemed like a great girl, just too young, for him, and not... Just not what, not the person he wanted. Because he now knew what, and the person he wanted.

Kuriko blushed, chuckling with embarrassment.

“I'm like... really sorry, like totally! You look so much like him, even your voice, it's crazy! But you're not really like him, I guess... Everyone really has a double somewhere... I'm sorry I disturbed you! Like totally!”

“I-it's huh fine.” Hijikara replied, between clenched teeth, feeling sorry for her. He really hoped she'd find a great guy he father would approve of, or he'd get killed...

Kuriko looked at him with a long dejected sigh, telling them goodbye, apologizing again, and she went away mumbling about her bad luck: he had a human double, but he was gay. That was so unfair... And she'd disturbed him with his lover, it was, like, totally embarrassing!

Gintoki closed the door, casting an annoyed gaze up, at the hand still gripping his hair. Especially annoyed by the fact it had tugged painfully when he'd clenched his fist, after they heard her call him his lover. The bastard was ashamed, or something?

“S-she really believed it?” Asked Hijikata, staring at the door.

“She believed us last time, _this_ was far more believable.”

Hijikata nodded slowly. And turned beet red. Lover. His lover? He turned to look at Gintoki, who looked irked, his arms crossed on his chest. So hiding his embarrassment behind anger was fine, if he was pissed already.

“What the hell did you think you were doing, kissing me in front of people!”

“What? It worked, you should say thanks. And stop pulling my hair!”

Hijikata turned his face to look at him, like he hadn't really noticed he was here, and he slowly let go.

But he rested his hand against his neck, and Gintoki took that as an invitation.

“There's no people around left, right?”

Hijikata had a small smile, before Gintoki's lips started playing with his. He ended up pressed against the door, and they kissed for a while. His hands started exploring Gintoki's body, but the man took them to raise them above his head, still kissing him, but softly. Tenderly. And Hijikata didn't care if it wasn't leading to sex, he was enjoying this way too much.

Gintoki raised his head with a smug smirk, as they heard a loud thud next door, after a while.

“Now don't get carried away, you horny commander of vice! There's a free breakfast waiting for us! No way I'd miss that!”

He pecked him on the lips again, and went to his room. Hijikata's eyes followed him. He was smiling, and he eventually walked to the bathroom to wash his face.

He smiled again, blushing now, as he saw the shower, and even the sight of the towel, reddened by lipstick didn't irritate him as it should have.

He berated himself. He had not thought about work since he'd woken up, and that usually was the first thing on his mind. He didn't even check his phone.

He went back to the room, put his boxers on, and took Gintoki's, on his way to get his phone.

He stopped at the door, as Shinpachi and Kagura saw him appear, only dressed in his boxers, holding pink ones decorated with strawberries.

Shinpachi blushed, Kagura looked unimpressed, and they stared at him, then at Gintoki, then at him again. Or rather at the boxers he held.

Gintoki was near them, his cheeks pink, and he looked at Hijikata as well. He'd called them. A free breakfast is something you have to share, and he needed his clothes. And well fine, he needed to break that news, anyway. He didn't want to bother having to talk about it, that would be embarrassing. So there, they knew now, good job Gin-san.

“Gin-chan, where's the breakfast?” Kagura asked.

Shinpachi smiled in embarrassment.

“Sorry we uh... Sorry. We'll leave you to... whatever. Kagura-chan, it's downstairs, let's go.”

Kagura looked at Hijikata with a blank face, put her pinkie in her nose, and turned to walk out.

Shinpachi apologized again, pushed the two bags he held in Gintoki's arms, and left, closing the door.

“Well that went well...” He said, scratching the back of his head.

He threw the bags on the bed, then his bathrobe, and naked, walked to Hijikata, to take his boxers. That took him out of it.

“W-wha-what went well? You fucking bastard! I thought you'd ordered breakfast! I thought you were alone! What the hell are you-I didn't even hear their voices, what the hell were you doing?”

Gintoki cast him an annoyed glare.

“I needed some clothes, so... And well, they didn't know who was with me, so I told them. That shut them up, really, I'm not sure what to think about it.” He didn't look in anyway bothered about it.

He put his boxers, and lightly tapped Hijikata's cheek.

“But it's not like you're ashamed of your naughty naughty behaviour, right?” He was taunting him, but he feared he was, and that would suck. He really wanted to have a next time.

Hijikata glared at him, and walked back to his room to get dressed.

Gintoki bit his lip, but said nothing, as he looked at him walk away.

Hijikata felt like an idiot. He went there to get his phone, and still didn't get it. Damn, couldn't that idiot at least warn him? That was way too embarrassing! He could have come in without wearing any clothes! Well no, probably not, he wasn't like Gintoki who didn't seem to mind shamelessly parading naked, but _still_! He took his clothes from the floor, shaking them, and folded Gintoki's mechanically, before he got dressed.

He was putting his cravat around his neck, as Gintoki walked in.

“Oi.”

He threw is phone at him, and Hijikata gripped it. Gintoki took the clothes he wore the day before, picked up his shoes and ponytails, and left the room.

The hell is his problem, now? Hijikata thought, as he glared at the back of his head. He checked his phone, and saw he had missed a call from Kondo, at 1h20. He raised a brow, and put the phone in his pocket. He checked they hadn't forgotten anything, and blushing at the state of the bed, he put the covers back. Hopefully, they'd pull everything at once to wash it. He left the room.

His steps faltered, as he saw Kondo, Yamazaki, still dressed as a woman, and Sougo tabled with the Yorozuya and his kids. He took a plate, stalling because he knew it was going to be hellish, took a cup of coffee, and sat on the only chair left: in front of Gintoki.

Kagura swallowed what she'd been munching, and looked at him.

“Gin-chan? Gorilla slept with the robot like you with Mayora?”

“Kagura-chan! You can't be that blunt with-” Shinpachi, blushing, looked worriedly at Gintoki and Hijikata.

“Eh! I'm not that kind of robot!”Yelled Yamazaki.

“Haha I'm only interested in Otae-san!” Said, Kondo, laughing.

Hijikata had just taken a small sip of his still too hot coffee, so when he spat everything, is wasn't too much of a mess. He didn't dare to raise his eyes. Every body knew, already, it was a fucking nightmare.

Sougo smirked.

“Hijikata-san, if you wanted it to be a secret, you should have said so, I wouldn't have framed that picture I took of you two, when you left the Ferris wheel... Nice lipstick, by the way.”

Hijikata had no idea where to put his face, he felt hot and he probably was crimson. He loosened his collar and cravat, and felt Kondo patting his back, still laughing. He met Gintoki's eyes, and the man kept eating, like he had no worry in the world. He even raised a brow at him.

“Sorry, Toshi, we...” He cleared his throat. “Last night, I didn't consider you two could... Would...” He coughed. “But I guess you didn't hear your phone. When we came to have some drinks, we huh... _heard_ you and...”

“I-I d-didn't hear it.” Gods. Please stop talking, Kondo-san! That was even worse than what he'd feared. Not only they knew, but they'd heard them. Would the ground kindly swallow him whole, now? Would he be able to look at his commander's eyes with a straight face? He frowned. He'd been aware of what he was doing. And of course, they'd know about it at some point. But this was far too brutal. He glanced at his commander, and met his amused eyes. He hid in his coffee cup. Shit.

Kondo laughed.

“Aaaah, I wish Otae-san had come!”

“She wouldn't have ended up like this with you!” Yelled Shinpachi. And the focus turned to Kondo and his despair, and Hijikata was left alone. He felt a foot hitting his, and raised his gaze, but Gintoki was making fun of Kondo too and completely ignored him.

After a long and noisy while that had all the other tables looking at the rowdy bunch troubling an otherwise classy and quiet dining room, a waiter came to explain to them the breakfast was offered only to the guests. Kondo rose from his seat to pay the bill, tapping softly Hijikata's shoulder. He dragged a chuckling Sougo with him.

Shinpachi rose too, telling Kagura they had to take something for Sadaharu, and Kagura followed him.

Yamazaki raised his head from his plate, looking at the two men tabled with him. He scratched his cheek with his index finger. They all had completely forgotten he was here, right? Those two were looking like... Well like they had spent the night together really. He yelled, pointing his finger at the buffet.

“Ah! Freshly baked anpans!” He hurriedly left the table, not daring to look back.

They were alone at the large and messy table. Looking at each other. Reminiscing. Hijikata didn't know about that idiot, but fuck, if the room had been theirs longer... The foot hit his softly again.

Hijikata took his coffee cup, and mumbled in it.

“F-Friday. I have Friday off.”

Gintoki finished his 4th piece of strawberry cake. He pushed a bit of cream he had on his lips with his thumb, and sucked it, looking into his eyes.

“I may be free.”

“The hell, you may? You bastard, you're always free!”

He really hoped he didn't look like he wanted to drag him upstairs. He couldn't look at him without thinking about his hands on him, his hair, his cock. He'd never even considered himself as a particularly horny guy, but right now... Right now, he was forced to admit his control on himself was slipping. Had slipped completely, rather.

It scared him.

But not enough to prevent him from desiring the man that was awakening his dick, even though he was looking at him with those dead fish eyes of his, not remotely trying to be enticing or sexy in any way. Hijikata had never looked at him that way before, and he was completely unable to see him in any other way now. He just wanted him. Bad.

“Shut up, I have a job, even if sometimes it's slow!”

Hijikata bit his lip, avoiding his eyes.

“If you don't want to, just fucking say so, you freaking perm!” It wasn't like he was going to be clingy. Asshole.

Gintoki sucked on his spoon.

“Do you?”

“What?”

“You looked like you wanted to crawl underground, when Shinpachi and Kagura understood. And the same or maybe even worse when that Gorilla said he'd heard us.”

“Of course, you exhibitionist! Private has any meaning to you?"

Gintoki took the spoon out of his mouth, smirking. Goading him.

"So you were not ashamed, you prissy bastard? You really were into kinky stuff, last night!"

He couldn't help blushing a bit. Could not deny his desire to punch him in the face. Yet damn, it had been so freaking fantastic. Not only the sex, though that had been amazing, unbelievably exhilarating too. The whole night. He wouldn't stand it, if that asshole wasn't really OK with it. He'd probably have let Kagura and Shinpachi know in front him anyway, if he hadn't come in the room the way he did. Had they been drunk, it would have been different. But he was fully, or rather painfully aware of what he'd been doing.

He'd bared his heart more that he probably ever did, in that room. Not by talking, sure, but he'd...at some point while they were in bed, it had stopped being just fucking. He didn't want a hidden relationship, he wanted to be with him in a way he didn't fully understand. It was unexpected even to himself, but that was how it was. If that guy didn't want something more than casual, he wasn't sure he'd be able to have any relationship with him at all. Well sure, he would but it would be frustrating. He wanted more. Much, much more.

"Of what?" asked Hijikata, genuinely surprised. The embarrassment was real, but shame? Of something he had consciously chosen to do? Certainly not. Especially as the kinky stuff was all in that perverts' mind. 

Gintoki's head tipped to the side, his eyes narrowing a bit.

Hijikata kicked his shin hard. Gintoki yelled, yet his eyes widened, and the corner of his lips started lifting. 

Hijikata hid again in his cup, as he saw he'd got it.

"I d-don't... If we have to tell someone, can't I be fucking dressed, or not heard while we..." He blushed and took a sip to try and regain his composure. Shit he didn't regret it, not in the least. But putting it in words was just too much.

Gintoki looked at his face, his cheekbones colouring almost unnoticeably. He glanced sideways.

"Yeah, that can be done."

Hijikata pursed his lips, and finished his coffee. He talked in his cup.

"F-Friday then?"

Gintoki shoved his pinkie in his ear, before he stood up. Stretching like he had not a care in the world, he hoped his relief wasn't too obvious. He wanted seconds. And thirds. And whatever came after that.

"Well only if you're inviting and the desserts _are_ just as good as last night's.” He replied, enjoying the blush that put on Hijikata's cheeks. “Now I'm gonna flee just in case they notice Shinpachi has filled Tupperwares."

Hijikata, alone at the large table, chuckled, before it turned into a happy, soft laugh.

Someone cleared their throat near him, and he turned his head up. The man was looking at him, with a tight-lipped smile. His name and function as the hotel manager were displayed on his chest.

“S-sir, I'm afraid we're going to have to charge you for the door. The lock needs to be replaced, I'm afraid.”

“S-sure, of course,” replied Hijikata, hiding his red face in his now empty cup.

Fucking moronic bastard of a perm-head, freaking barbarian, did he really have to kick it? He'd have opened it, _eventually_. Fuck. 

“I'll fucking kill him!” He muttered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Happy birthday Gin-san!!  
>   
> You guys have a wonderful day/night/whatever!


End file.
